A sziget rabjai
by Goldrynn
Summary: Ha tíz ember utálja egymást, abból semmi jó nem sülhet ki. De mi lesz, ha teljesen egymásra vannak utalva? A kezdetektől kell felépíteniük mindent... Kalandok, veszekedések, romantika és shippek, minden mennyiségben!
1. Chapter 1

_**1\. rész**_

-Gyere már! – üvöltötte Lovino az ajtóban állva. Cipője már a lábán volt, és a kulcsával babrált. Abban a pillanatban fordult ki a szobájából Feliciano, zokniban, ingben, és nyakára dobott nyakkendőben. Menet közben ugrálva húzta fel a nadrágját, elrohant a fürdőbe, ahonnan egy fogkefével a szájában tért vissza. A konyhát célozta meg, fél kézzel fogat mosva, másik kezét pedig fésűként használta. Lovino hallotta, hogy a konyhában gargarizál, és egy másodperc múlva már egy banánnal a kezében és fogkefe nélkül (amit valószínűleg otthagyta valami random helyen), és megállt bátyja előtt, várva, hogy az bekösse a nyakkendőjét.

\- Hogy alhatsz el mindig ennyire? Bementem hozzád, kétszer is, és mindkétszer azt mondtad, hogy „kelek már".- szidta meg Lovino, nyakkendőt kötve. –Kész vagy. - simította le a tökéletesen megkötött textilt, majd a fiú felé nyújtotta a cipőit, hogy vegye fel.

-Épp tésztáról álmodtam, és nem akartam felkelni- mondta fél lábon totyogva és a cipőfűzővel szerencsétlenkedve, aminek következtében seggre esett.

-Au. –nézett fel bátyjára, aki nagyot sóhajtva letérdelt, hogy bekösse a cipőjét.

Feli szerette az ilyen reggeleket. Lovino gyakran volt vele undok, de néha, mint aznap reggel is, előtört belőle a testvéri szeretet (vagy csak nagyon késésben voltak).

A kisebbik Vargas fiú még mindig a banánján nyámmogott, amikor az irodába értek. Egy hatalmas biztosító cég kisvárosi fiókja volt ez, nem dolgoztak itt tíznél többen. Feli szerette a munkahelyét. Egész nap új embereket ismerhetett meg, és bámulhatta a vele szemben lévő asztalnál dolgozó Ludwigot.

Ludwig nagyon jóképű volt, rövidre nyírt szőke hajával, és pont passzoló szürke öltönyével maga volt a megtestesült tökéletesség. Bezzeg Feli kócos barna haját akárhogy fésülgethette, mindig kiállt egy megzabolázhatatlan tincs, az ingét rendszeresen félregombolta, és nyakkendőjét se tudta magának bekötni.

\- Feli - szólt halkan, de határozottan a mellette lévő asztalnál Kiku – hívd a következőt, nem az álmodozásért fizetnek.

Kiku pontosan tudta, hogy a fiú nem csak úgy a nagyvilágba ábrándozik, de ezt nem tette szóvá. Feli pontosan ezért szerette olyan nagyon, ő volt az egyik legjobb barátja. Magas vékony alkatú srác volt, fekete hajjal, és ugyanúgy fekete enyhén húzott szemekkel, és hófehér tündéri arccal. Ritkán mosolygott, amolyan visszahúzódó típus, csendes megfigyelő volt, és halálosan precíz.

Feli hívta is a következő ügyfelet, és mosolyogva köszöntötte. Ez volt a kedvenc része. amikor az emberek arcán látta a megkönnyebbülést, hogy nem veszik semmibe őket.

Amikor ebédszünetben bementek az ebédlőbe, csak akkor realizálódott Feliben, hogy miért volt reggel olyan csend. Francois, és Arthur az ebédlő két legtávolabb eső pontjában ültek, és látványosan kerülték egymás tekintetét. Ludwig csendben eszegetett, de látszott rajta, hogy ő is feszült. Egyedül Yao volt teljesen nyugodt. Feli Kiku mellé ült, és nekiállt majszolgatni az ebédjét, amit még Lovino csomagolt neki. A másik oldalára hirtelen lehuppant Antoino.

\- Mi történt?- mutogatott a villájával a terem két sarkába, a két duzzogó férfi felé. Erre a két férfi csak a vállát vonogatta.

Francois befejezte az ebédjét, és az Arthur mögötti kis mosogatóhoz igyekezett. A teremben megfagyott a levegő. Az ikrek, Arthur örökbefogadott unokaöccsei mintha megérezték volna, hangosan nevetve jöttek az étkezőbe, és rögtön lefagyott a vigyor az arcukról.

\- Mi történt, Arthur bácsi? Mi ez a nagy csend?- Kérdezte Alfred, és ezzel a két kicsi kérdéssel el is indította a lavinát. Nagybátyjuk jó hangosan nekiállta szidni a franciát, mert az állítása szerint ellopta tőle az egyik legjobban fizető ügyfelét.

-Oh, mon Dieu! Hányszor mondjam még, hogy nem loptam el! Egyszerűen csak megkapó a személyiségem. – villantotta meg 1000 voltos mosolyát, amitől Arthur majdnem nekiugrott, csak unokaöccsei tartották vissza.

-Hazugságokat állítottál rólam! Megaláztál, és elvesztettem miattad a legjobb ügyfeleimet!

-Te most hazugnak nevezel?! –kiabálta most már a francia, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal Arthur felé fordította a csapot, aki rögtön csurom víz lett. Fehér inge átázott, szőke haja, ás bozontos szemöldöke vizesen tapadt a fejére. Szája O-t formált, és úgy nézett ki, mint egy ázott macska. Szemében dühös láng villant, és a másodperc töredéke alatt hozzávágta az ebédje maradékát a franciához, de az villámgyorsan kitért előle, és a babkonzerv Ludwig patyolat öltönyén landolt. Egy pillanatra mindenki ledermedt, aztán elszabadult a pokol. Maradék ebédek, és vizes poharak repkedtek mindenhelé.. Az ikrek nyakig csatakosak lettek, Felicianot is eltalálták, pedig az asztal alá rejtőzött el. Lovino kezében kedvenc ételével lépett be, de még meglepődni se volt ideje, már rá is borították az ételét az ingére. Szemében könnyek csillogtak, úgy vetette bele magát a forgatagba.

\- ABBAHAGYNIIII!

Egy perc múlva már szépen egymás mellett álltak sort, vizesen, ruhájuk, hajuk, egymás ebédjétől volt maszatos, és bűnbánó kisgyerekként fixírozták a cipőjüket. Berwald idegesen járkált fel alá előttük, kezével az orrnyergét masszírozva. Bár látszólag egész nyugodtnak tűnt, a halántékán kidagadó ér azt mutatta, mindjárt robban.

-Én azt hittem, felnőtt férfiakkal dolgozom együtt- kezdte halkan-, de úgy látszik, hogy itt csak óvodás kisfiúk vannak. Ti egyszerűen nem vagytok normálisak! Ez már a HARMADIK EZEN A HÉTEN! Mégis mit képzeltek magatokról?! Nagyot csalódtam bennetek!- még most sem kiabált, de mindenki azt kívánta, bárcsak kiabálna, mert így rettentő ijesztő volt. Kezét ökölbe szorította, hogy elrejtse, mennyire remeg a dühtől. Lovino halkan szipogott, úgy érezte, nem tehet semmiről, és nem viselte jól, ha a főnöke ilyen pipa volt.

-Most pedig: így ahogy vagytok, kimentek az ügyfelek elé, és elmondjátok, hogy miért kell elküldenünk őket, és bezárni mára az irodát. Utána feltakarítjátok az étkezőt, hogy minden patyolat tiszta legyen.- nézett mögéjük. Hát igen. Az étkezőben állt a víz és a kosz. - A bónuszotokat erre a hónapra elfelejthetitek. – egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és egyesével belenézett mindenki szemébe. - Most megérdemelnétek, hogy mindenkit azonnali hatállyal kirúgjak. - ezzel elindult kifelé.

\- Holnap reggel pontban nyolckor mindenki az irodámban lesz- fordult vissza, és eltűnt.

Tíz perc múlva már mindannyian a padlón térdelte súrolták azt, és nem mertek egymáshoz szólni. Egymást okolták ugyan, de látták Berwald szemében, hogy most drasztikusan fog fellépni az újabb csetepaté miatt.


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap reggel pontban nyolckor mindenki ott ült Berwald irodájában, és feszengve kerestek bármi árulkodó jelet a sorsukkal kapcsolatban. A főnök még nem volt ott, de ettől függetlenül senki sem mert megszólalni. A percek csigalassúsággal mentek, és bár nem volt meleg, mégis mindenki homlokán izzadságcseppek gyöngyöztek az idegességtől. Feli idegesen kapkodta a fejét az egyik oldalán ülő, hiszti szélén álló bátyja, és a másik oldalán, egy gyönyörű kőszobor mozdulatlanságával ülő Ludwig között. Gyomrát az idegesség hideg keze szorította össze, torkában gombócot érzett, és nem tudta, hogy a feszült várakozástól, vagy a hozzá túl közel ülő félistentől.

-Hol van már?- fakadt ki Lovino, de Yao csendre intette.

Feli kicsit szédülni kezdett, és fejében rosszabbnál rosszabb gondolatok cikáztak. Mi lesz, ha nem tarthatnak ebédszünetet többé? Bele fog pusztulni az éhségbe. Eddig is a nap egyik fénypontja az ebédidőben elmajszolt tészta volt. Mi lesz vele, ha többé ez nem lesz?

Vagy mi lesz, ha ezentúl minden nap túlórázniuk kell? Már így is hullafáradtan esnek haza minden nap. De a legrosszabb… Nem, erre gondolnia sem szabad. De… De… A fenébe, mi lesz, ha kirúgják őket?! Bár szerette a munkáját, mégsem pont az állás miatt nem bírta elviselni ezt a gondolatot. Végül is, új munkát biztos találna, de nem valószínű, hogy a többiekkel egy helyen. És ő ezt sajnálta volna legjobban, hiszen itt volt minden barátja. Ha kirúgják őket, többé nem hozhatja Lovi munkába. Jesszus, hát akkor tuti eltéved. Vagy kirabolják. Vagy meglát egy aranyos macskát az utcán, és elfelejt bemenni a munkahelyére. És ha kirúgják, elveszti Kikut is! Pedig ő volt a legjobb barátja! Ő az egyetlen, aki nem üvölti le a fejét, ha órákig csacsog a tésztáról, vagy a macskákról, vagy bármilyen apró-cseprő dologról. De hiányozna neki Antonio is. Meg Francois. Meg az ikrek. És ami a legrosszabb, nem bámulhatná többet naphosszat az angyali arcú Ludwigot!

Feliciano megborzongott a gondolatra, és kiülhetett arcára a halálfélelem, mert még Ludwig szemében is aggodalom látszott, amikor az felé fordult.

\- Jól érzed magad? Ne hozzak egy pohár vizet?- nem volt semmi személyes a kérdésben, de Feli szíve akkorát dobbant, hogy azt hitte, még Ludwig is hallotta. Mivel a kérdés úgy meglepte a fiút, hogy válaszolni is elfelejtett, Ludwig nem várt a válaszra, hanem felállt és Feli kezébe nyomott egy pohár vizet.

\- Idd meg!- mondta, és a meglepődött fiú engedelmesen felhajtotta a vizet.

\- Köszönöm, Ludwig - mondta halkan, mire a szőke fiú csak kedvesen mosolyogva bólintott. Istenem, milyen mosolya volt! Feli úgy érezte, forog vele a szoba, a másik férfi tökéletesen fehér fogai láttán, amik kibukkantak enyhén szétnyílt csábos ajkai mögött. Ha eddig nem ájult el, most biztos volt benne, hogy ott helyben összeesik.

És nagy valószínűséggel bele is zuhant volna Ludwig erős karjaiba, ha abban a pillanatban ki nem nyílik az ajtó, és be nem lép rajta Berwald. Galambszürke öltönyt viselt, szőke frizurájából egyetlen kósza hajszál sem állt fel. Csinos, de szigorú arcán semmilyen érzelem nem tükröződött. Halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és leült az íróasztalához. Zsúfoltan ücsörögtek az apró irodában, és egymást bámulták. A főnök láthatólag nem akart megszólalni, szép komótosan végigmért mindenkit, és magában morfondírozott. Alfred lassan felemelte a jobb kezét, hogy folytassa a kisujján lévő köröm módszeres lerágását, de ikertestvére gyorsan, hangtalanul rávágott a kezére, és szúrós tekintettel ránézett. Alfred felhúzta a szemöldökét, mintha hangtalanul azt mondta volna öccsének: _Nem tehetek róla, ideges vagyok!_Matthew csak megrázta a fejét. _Nem érdekel! Viselkedj!_

Berwald hangosan felsóhajtott.

-Tudjátok…- kezdte, mint akinek nehezére esik a szavakat kimondani- igazán sok fejtörést okoztatok nekem. Először arra gondoltam, hogy mindannyiótokat kirúglak. Megérdemelnétek. De aztán a párom meggyőzött, hogy nem tudnék kapásból tíz ugyanilyen jó embert szerezni, úgyhogy csak neki köszönhetitek a munkátokat.

Mindenki egyszerre lélegzett fel, még a mindig nyugodt Kiku is letörölt egy izzadságcseppet a homlokáról.

-Azonban ne gondoljátok, hogy mindez büntetés nélkül marad. – folytatta fenyegetéssel a hangjában. Berwald borzasztóan ijesztő tudott lenni, ha akart. – Először is: az elkövetkező három hónapban mindegyiktek bónuszát megvonom, és nem kaptok szabadságot.

Mindenki bólogatott. Senki nem merte még csak elhúzni sem a száját, talán még ők is érezték, hogy ez teljesen jogos. De ami ez után következett, arra senki sem számított. Berwald szigorúan belenézett mindenki szemébe egyesével.

-Ezen kívül: be kellett látnom, hogy ez így nem mehet tovább. Éppen ezért, ha itt végeztünk, mindannyian hazamentek, összepakoltok, és hétfőn reggel nyolc órakor a kikötőben lesztek a csomagjaitokkal.

-Mo… most e… el kell hagynunk az országot?- kérdezte remegő hangon Antonio. Mindig vidám, zöld szemében most félelem tükröződött. Berwald megrázta a fejét, és halvány mosoly suhant át az arcán.

-Ne aggódjatok, nem kell elhagynotok az országot. Azért ennyire nem rossz a helyzet… Azt hiszem. Egy egyhetes hajóútra mentek az tenger közepére.

Izgatott zúgolódás futott át a termen, és szinte észre se vették, hogy Matthew kicsit feltette a kezét figyelmet kérve.

-Tehát ha jól értem… Most büntetésképpen kapunk egy hajóutat?- nézett értetlenül a főnökére.

-Nos, ha innen nézzük, igen. De ez egy csapatépítő út lesz. Rajtatok kívül összesen két ember lesz a hajón. A kapitány, és egy matróz –majd látva Francois szemét felcsillanni, úgyhogy még azelőtt folytatta, hogy a szőke férfi megszólalhatott volna- De ők nem a ti kényelmeteket fogják szolgálni, csupán azért lesznek ott, hogy elég messze vigyék a hajót, hogy ne tudjatok megszökni, és egy hét múlva visszahozzák. Tehát össze kell dolgoznotok, ha…

-Szívem, este hányra foglaljak időpontot, mert most hívtak az étte…- nyitott be csacsogva egy vékony, mosolygós, szőke férfi, és ledermedt, amikor meglátta, hogy mennyien vannak a helyiségben. Bár logikus volt, hiszen a főnök irodájában voltak, mégis mindenki meglepődött, amikor a jövevény, aki időközben egy főtt rák árnyalatát vette fel, Berwaldhoz fordulva magyarázkodni kezd.

–Jaj, ne haragudj, azt hittem már végeztetek- Hátrált az ajtó felé. A szemüveges főnök arcára kiült a gyöngédség, és a hangja is egészen megváltozott, tele lett érzelemmel, amikor az ajtónál álló fiúhoz szólt:

-Semmi baj, Tinó. Mindjárt végzünk, megvárnál addig odakint, drágám?- Tinó csak bólintott, és kiment. Berwald újra a beosztottjai felé fordult, és látszott az arcán, hogy nem egészen akarta velük megosztani az életének ezt a részét, de már nem tud mit kezdeni a helyzettel.

-Tehát, hol is tartottam? Ja, megvan! Szóval… Össze kell dolgoznotok, ha ki akarjátok bírni ezt az egy hetet. Szeretném, hogy amikor visszajöttök, egy együttműködő, összeszokott csapatot szeretnék magam előtt látni. Értitek?

Mindenki hevesen bólogatni kezdett, mert nagy valószínűséggel nem gondoltak bele, mit is jelent az előző mondat.

-Kérdés?

-És ezt most ingyen kapjuk?- ráncolta a homlokát Arthur.

-Nem, az elkobzott bónuszotokból lesz kifizetve. Egyéb kérdés?

Mindenki a fejét rázta.

-Nos akkor további jó hétvégét, élvezzétek a szombatot. Hétfőn találkozunk. – köszönt el Berwald mire mindenki felállt, és kiment.

Az előtérben megállt a kis társaság, és bugyután néztek egymásra.

-Akkor majd hétfőn találkozunk. Sziasztok!- köszönt el Kiku, és el is indult. Erre mindenki motyogott valami elköszönésfélét, aztán szétszéledtek. Alfrednak a kijáratnál jutott eszébe, hogy bent hagyta az üdítőjét a főnöke irodában.

\- Ott hagytam valamit, menj csak előre, majd utolérlek- mondta ikertestvérének, és válaszra sem várva, visszafutotta az irodához.

Alfred illedelmesen bekopogott, majd amikor nem kapott választ, lassan benyitott. Ez utólag nem bizonyult a legjobb döntésnek, mert ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, neki háttal állva találta a főnökét, aki épp az előtte az íróasztalon ülő, és lábait Berwald derekára kulcsoló Tinóval volt elfoglalva. Berwald egyik kezével a másik férfi hajába túrt, másikkal pedig (Alfred reményei szerint nem lejjebb, hanem) a derekánál fogva húzta magához közelebb. Szerencsére nem vették észre őt, így Alfred amilyen halkan csak tudta, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és kifújta az eddig bent tartott levegőjét. Ennyire nem fontos az az üdítő.

_Jesszus_ \- gondolta magában- _legalább volt rajtuk ruha._


	3. Chapter 3

Hétfőn reggel 8.00-kor mindenki a tengerparti városka kis kikötőjében állt, kezében egy kisebb bőrönddel. Egyedül Francois vonszolt maga után nagy, gurulós bőröndöt, amiben úgy látszott, a fél életét elhozta, noha csak egy hétre készültek. Szőke, álláig érő haját hátul miniatűr lófarokba fogta, szemét hatalmas napszemüveg takarta. Az elegáns, méretre szabott öltöny helyett rövidnadrágban, színes, rövid ujjú ingben, és félcipőben feszített. Nyár volt ugyan, de reggel lévén hűvös, bár ez látszólag nem zavarta a férfit abban, hogy látványosan szenvedjen, és a meleg miatt panaszkodjon.

Furcsa volt mindenkit a saját ruhájában, a saját ízlésének megfelelően öltözve látni. Az ikrek majdnem ugyanolyan, szuperhősös pólóban és rövid farmerban ücsörögtek, Antonio élénksárga felsőben, Kiku egyszerű, halványkék pamut ingben, Yao pandás pólóban ácsorgott. Arthur az unokaöccsei mellett állt, de szemét a francia férfin tartotta. Ő sima farmerban és egyszerű, kék pólóban volt. Fél kezét Matthew vállán nyugtatta, és úgy látszott, nagyon gondolkodik valamin. Feli bátyja mellett álldogált, aki épp egy papírpoharas kávét szürcsölgetett.

-Hol lehet már a főni?- kérdezte Feliciano egyik lábáról a másikra dülöngélve.

-Ne aggódj, mindjárt itt lesz – válaszolt testvére helyett a mellé álló Ludwig. Talán az ő külseje volt a legmeglepőbb. Eddig mindig makulátlanul rendezett, és végtelenül elegáns volt, most azonban bakancsban, terepszínű nadrágban volt, amit a derekánál egy fekete bőrövvel rögzített. Felül pedig (Feli legnagyobb örömére) sima fehér trikót viselt, ami szabadon hagyta izmos karjait, és teljesen rásimult kockás hasára. Nyakában ezüst dögcédula lógott.

Még jó, hogy ebben a pillanatban megérkezett Berwald kézen fogva Tinóval, mert Feli már készült elolvadni, hogy később bátyja kiskanállal kaparhassa össze a kiürült kávés poharába. Furcsa volt Berwaldot farmerban látni, és még furcsább volt, hogy mosolyogva szerelmespárként sétált az alacsonyabb fiúval. Alfred a lábát nézte, nem tudott ránézni az érkezőkre, sőt rögtön elvörösödött, ahogy megjöttek.

\- Szép jó reggelt mindenkinek!- köszönt hangosan mosolyogva Berwald. Na jó, ez szörnyen furcsa volt.

\- Mindenki itt van?- kérdezte, de azért a biztonság kedvéért gyorsan összeszámolta a kis sereget.

\- Ti is jöttök velünk? – kérdezte Matthew halkan, de szerencsére a főnöke füléig is eljutott, aki mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

\- Ez most a ti hetetek lesz, nem megyünk veletek, és a kapitány sem rátok fog vigyázni, magatoknak kell megoldanotok a problémáitokat. – Aztán ahogy ezt végiggondolta, hirtelen lefagyott az arcáról a mosoly - Azért ha lehet, ugyanennyien térjetek vissza… és lehetőleg maradandó sérülések nélkül. –Az előző mosoly helyett már halálosan szigorú arccal nézett körbe, amitől persze mindenki betojt, és hevesen bólogatni kezdett, hogy ők nem bántják egymást, dehogy, sőt ők oda meg vissza vannak egymásért, igazi cimborákként jönnek majd vissza. Bár Berwald kételkedett ebben, csak egy bólintással nyugtázta a dolgot.

\- Nos, akkor ott a hajó- mutatott jobbra, ahol egy hatalmas, ötemeletes, csilivili jacht állt, aminek láttán a többiek majdnem összepisilték magukat gyönyörűségükben.

\- Az?- bökött felé bugyután vigyorogva Alfred – ez lesz életünk legjobb hete!

Berwald a homlokát ráncolta.

-Mi? Nem! Az, ott!- mutatott ugyanabba az irányba, de abban a pillanatban a jacht lassan kiúszott a tengerre, felfedve a mögötte álló jóval kisebb, jóval rozogább bárkára. Alfred szomorú arccal fordult az elhúzó jacht felé, és lemondóan sóhajtott.

-Miért, azt gondoltátok, hogy háromhavi bónuszból kijön egy akkora hajó?

Be kellett látniuk, hogy tényleg nem lett volna reális, de azért mégis kissé elszontyolodtak, mert hát… az a jacht kissé mégis masszívabbnak tűnt.

Azért mégis mindenki felmászott a hajóra, üdvözölték a kapitányt, meg a matrózt, és amikor kifutotta a hajó a tengerre, addig integettek a főnöküknek, és annak párjának, amíg el nem tűntek a szemük elől. Bár Berwald csak kettőt intett, alacsonyabb párja, a szőke Tinó ennél kitartóbbnak bizonyult, még akkor is, ha nagy valószínűséggel gőze sem volt róla, kiket búcsúztat.

\- Szerinted meglesznek? – kérdezte Tinó szerelmét, amikor már a kikötőből kézenfogva andalogtak hazafelé. Berwald egész héten szabad volt, mert az irodában senki más nem lett volna rajta kívül, így tegnap este együtt kiragasztották az ajtóra a „_Nyári leállás_"feliratot. Tinó már ki is agyalta az egész hetes programot, egy percet sem akart elvesztegetni, bár volt egy sanda gyanúja, hogy a tervei közül jó, ha a negyede megvalósul, mert ahogy magukat ismerte, úgyis inkább egész nap az ágyban fognak lustálkodni. A szemüveges férfi halkan kuncogott, és megpuszilta párja feje búbját.

\- Egy órán belül egymás torkának esnek. – mondta, és nem is tudta milyen közel jár a valósághoz.

Valójában már negyedórán belül egymással üvöltöztek, amikor kiderült, hogy két apró négyes és egy mégapróbb kettes kabin várt rájuk, emeletes ágyakkal. Addig- addig ordítoztak egymással, míg az ikrek sunyin be nem lopakodtak a kettes kabinba, és belülről bezárták az ajtót.

-AZONNAL GYERTEK KI, ÉN NEM ALSZOK EZEKKEL A GYÖKEREKKEEEEL!- ordította Francois a kabinajtót két ököllel verve. Eközben Arthurral tülekedett, aki szintén az ajtót verte, és szintén üvöltött.

-FIÚK, TI VELEM ALSZATOK, NEM AZÉRT NEVELTELEK TITEKET ÉVEKIG, HOGY ITT HAGYJATOK! MÉG A VÉGÉN EZZEL A SAJTZABÁLÓVAL KELL EGYÜTT ALUDNOM! AZONNAL GYERTEK KIIII!- követelte tovább Arthur, de erre a kijelentésére a francia férfi majdnem a nyakának esett, hárman kellettek, hogy szétválasszák őket.

-MI NEM MEGYÜNK KI, ADJÁTOK FEL!- jött a válasz bentről.

\- És most mi lesz?- csúszott le a földre Lovi. A többiek sorra követték a példáját.

\- Kössünk kompromisszumot?- ajánlotta Yao, de rögtön lehurrogták.

\- Mi lenne, ha sorsot húznánk?- gondolkodott hangosan Kiku, mire mindenki rámeredt.

\- A csendes gyerek nem is mond hülyeséget –ugrott fel Francois, és kutatni kezdett szekrénnyi bőröndjében. Szétzipzárazta, és a felül lévő dolgokat sorra a többiek lábához pakolta. Fogkrém, testápoló, egy üveg bor, kondicionáló, hajhab, hajzselé, még egy hajzselé, alsógatya, aztán diadalittasan felmutatott egy doboz kártyát.

\- Mi a fenét fogunk azzal csinálni?- nézett értetlenül Feli.

\- Kiszámolok belőle négy kört, meg négy pikket, összekeverem, és húzunk. A körök mennek abba kabinba- bökött balra- a pikkek pedig abba – bökött jobbra.

Gyorsan összekeverte a lapokat, többször is, aztán Arthur felé nyújtotta.

\- Emelj!

\- Minek?

\- Hogy ne tudd azt mondani, hogy csaltam. – Erre Arthur engedelmesen emelt, a francia pedig mindenkinek osztott egyet. Kiku, Yao és Feli nézte meg először, és mindannyian kört kaptak. Aztán Lovi pikket kapott, és Francois is. Feszült hangulat uralkodott, amikor Antonio megfordította a kártyáját. Pikk négy.

\- Én nem akarok a paradicsomzabálóval egy szobában lakni!- hisztizett Lovino, de mindenki csak legyintett rá. Már csak ketten maradtak. Ludwig Arthurra nézett.

\- Egyszerre?- az angol bólintott, és le lehetett olvasni az arcáról, hogy magában bőszen imádkozik. Ha a kezében pikk van, kitör a harmadik világháború. Mély levegő. Egy. Kettő. Há- rom.

Egyszerre fordították meg a kártyákat, és Alfred hirtelen falfehér lett, kezéből kiejtette a lapot. A kártya lassan szállt le, aztán a lábuk előtt megállt. Pikk öt.

Még a mindig nyugodt Ludwig is elkerekedett szemmel bámult. Egy szempillantás alatt megfordult, és felkapva a bőröndjét maga előtt tolta Felit,Yaot és Kikut a parányi kabinjukba, majd gyorsan bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót, mielőtt a többiek nekiálltak volna az ordítozásnak. Ehhez nagyjából hét másodpercükbe telt, és három kínkeserves órával később sem hagyott alább. Hosszú egy hét lesz ez.


	4. Chapter 4

Meleg volt. Borzasztó forróság. Matthew az emeletes ágy tetején feküdt egy szál trikóban, és gatyában, és egy újsággal legyezte magát.

\- Nem lehet kinyitni az ablakot?- kérdezte századjára testvére, ő pedig századjára is felkelt, elment a távoli, nagyjából három lépésre lévő apró kabinablakhoz, és addig feszegette, amíg bele nem fájdultak az ujjai.

\- Még mindig nem.

\- Meggyulladok - nyöszörgött az ágyán fekve Alfred.

\- Szerinted kimehetünk már anélkül, hogy elfoglalnák a kabinunkat?- kérdezte Mattie.

\- Hát… már pár perce nem hallottam kiabálást. Mennyi ideje is vagyunk itt?

\- Három órája.

\- Akkor gyere, próbáljunk kimenni – súgta Alfred és halkan az ajtóhoz osont. Egy pillanat alatt ott termett mögötte az ikertestvére, és a fülüket a fémlapra tapasztották.

\- Hallasz valamit?

\- Igen.

\- Mit?

\- Hogy egy mamlasz azt kérdezgeti, hogy hallok-e valamit.

Erre Matthew próbált olyan gonoszan nézni, ahogy csak tudott. Testvére az ajtógomb felé nyúlt, és elfordította a belső zárat. Halkan szélesre tárta az ajtót, és… beesett a szobába Francois. Úgy látszik, egész eddig az ajtójuknak támasztott háttal ücsörgött. Abban a pillanatban felugrott, és próbált a fiúkon áttörve a szobába bejutni.

\- Jaj, srácok, olyan jó hogy kinyitottátok – dorombolta vigyorogva, aztán a hangja kezdett egyre inkább átcsapni hisztérikus könyörgésbe – Légyszi hadd aludjak nálatok, elleszek én a padlón is, csak ne kelljen Arturral egy szobában lennem, kééérleeek!

Az ikrek meg sem fontolták a kérdést, az alatt a pár év alatt, amióta együtt dolgoztak, megtudták, hogy Francois nagyon jó fej tud lenni – kis mennyiségben. De egy hét alatt vagy őt, vagy magukat nyírnák ki, úgyhogy minden erejüket bevetve kituszkolták a férfit az ajtón, aki küzdött, ahogy csak tudott, de végül alulmaradt. Franciául átkozta az ikreket, azok pedig lihegve a földre csúsztak. Marad a meleg.

Feli az egyik emeletes ágy alsó részén feküdt, és csendben kínlódott. Már órák óta feküdtek itt tétlenül a melegben. Egy ideig próbálkozott beszélgetést kezdeményezni, de minden alkalommal kudarcba fulladt. Borzasztóan unatkozott, már megunt mindent, amit szórakozás céljából magával hozott. De a meleg és az unalom ellenére is a legrosszabb: Éhes volt. Nagyon éhes. Hasa ennek hangot is adott, Ő pedig halkan panaszkodott.

\- Éhes vagyok. Ti nem vagytok éhesek?

Yao nem volt éhes, azt mondta, jó alaposan bereggelizett, ő ellesz még azzal egy darabig. Kiku még kibírta volna egy darabig. De Feliciano úgy érezte, a gyomra elkezdi felfalni saját magát, így céltudatosan felpattant.

\- Én megkeresem a konyhát, és főzök valamit. Mondjuk egy kis pastat.

\- Várj, megyek veled - ugrott le Ludwig a másik ágy tetejéről-, iszok egy sört. Kiku, megtennéd, hogy bezárod mögöttünk az ajtót? Nem szeretném, ha valamelyik hisztis befészkelné magát.

Kiku bólintott és az ajtóhoz állt. Ez volt a kabinok legnagyobb baja, csak belülről lehetett bezárni őket egy primitív ráfordítós zárral. Gyorsan kisurrantak a kabinból, fel egyenesen a fedélzetre. A fenti levegő a kabinban uralkodó hőséghez képest szinte hideg volt, de Felinek jólesett a hűs szellő és enyhén lehűtötte egyre forrósodó arcát. Ludwig izzadt testére teljesen rátapadt a felsője, egyik kezével lazán hátrafésülte szőke haját, és kék szemével a tengert pásztázta. Feli úgy érezte, az előbb még hideg levegő melegebbé vált, mint a kabinban. Nem néztek egymásra miközben a konyhát keresték. Ez nem is bizonyult nehéz feladatnak, tekintve, hogy egy kicsi hajón voltak. Ennek ellenére a konyha tágas volt, és jól felszerelt. Feli végre hazai terepen volt, fél életét a konyhában töltötte. Gyorsan felmérte, mik állnak rendelkezésére. A szekrények és a nagy hűtő csordulásig tele voltak alapanyagokkal, de egy darab mirelit vagy előre elkészített étel sem volt, nagy valószínűleg a főnök utasítására, hogy együtt kelljen főzniük. Bár ami azt illeti, Feliciano egyáltalán nem bánta ezt, ugyanis utálta az ilyeneket, mindent a nagymamája régi receptjei alapján készített, amik egyszerűen verhetetlenek voltak. A nagymamája miatt imádott főzni, ilyenkor mindig úgy érezte, a nagyija emlékének is adózik, és egyben olyat készít, amiben mindenki örömét leli.

Feli előkapott egy nagy adag darált húst, egy nagy lábost tett a tűzhelyre és nekiállt főzni a szószt.

\- Minek csinálsz annyit?- kérdezte homlokát ráncolva Ludwig. Feli azt hitte, kiveszi a sörét, és elmegy, de ehelyett csak leült a nagy asztalhoz és lustán kortyolgatta az italát.

\- Hát, mivel tízen vagyunk itt, ez is csak ebédre lesz elég. – vonta meg a vállát, és menet közben elővett egy gyúródeszkát és a tészta alapanyagait. Ugyan volt egy csomó kifőzésre váró száraz tészta, azokat sosem szerette, és mindig maga gyúrta, ha volt rá lehetősége.

\- Te mindenkire főzöl?

\- Persze-, mondta, mintha ez teljesen természetes lenne.

\- Ez… nagyon rendes tőled - mondta Ludwig kicsit meghökkentve. Ő maga sosem volt valami jó a konyhában. Pár egyszerű ételt el tudott készíteni, amit muszáj volt megtanulni, lévén hogy egyedül él. Ámulva nézte az ügyefogyott srácot, aki mindig csetlett- botlott, és mindent kiejtett a kezéből. De most mintha teljesen átváltozott volna. Tudta mi hol van, mit mikor kell csinálnia, és teljesen profi módon tette a dolgát, miközben folyamatosan rakott rendet maga után, és elmélyült a tésztagyúrásban. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a fiú nem is olyan nyeszlett, mint először gondolta, szálkásan izmos karja határozottan, keményen gyúrta a tésztát. A maga elé kötött kötény tiszta liszt volt, még édesen kócos hajába is jutott a fehér porból. Halványan mosolyogva hátrafordult Ludwig felé, ezzel rajtakapva, hogy az a pólója rövid ujja alól kilátszódó halvány izmokat bámulja.

\- Megkevernéd a szószt? Itt a fakanál- bökött a csípőjével a kanál felé. – Ó, és ott egy másik kötény, tedd fel, mert a paradicsomfoltot nagyon nehéz kiszedni.

Ludwig szófogadóan feltette a kötényt a nyakába, de hátul nem tudta megkötni. Feli halkan felnevetett, és megtörölte lisztes kezét egy konyharuhában, majd Ludwig mögé lépett, és biztos kézzel megkötötte a kötényt a férfi derekán. Ludwig megmerevedett, ahogy a fiú vékony ujjai finoman a hátához értek, és arca a lábosban fortyogó szószhoz hasonló árnyalatot vett fel. Gyorsan felkapta a forró fedőt, amit azonnal sziszegve le is tett, és ujját a szájába kapta.

-Mi történt?- nézett Feli aggódva nézett az egyik kezében a fakanállal szószt kevergető, másik kezét a szájában tartó Ludwigra.

\- Szemmi - mondta még ujját még mindig a szájában tartva.

\- Na, gyere!- mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Feli, és kivette a német kezéből a fakanalat, és ép kezénél fogva az asztalhoz húzta őt, és leültette. Előkereste az elsősegélydobozt, és szakszerűen bekötözte azt a megégett ujjat. Ludwig eddig azt hitte, Feli egy kisgyerek, aki a bátyja gondozását igényli, de itt a konyhában, ahogy a kezét az ölében tartotta, most hirtelen ő érezte magát gyereknek.

\- Köszönöm- nézegette Ludwig bekötött ujjait.

\- Ugyan, semmiség- nevetett enyhén vörös fejjel Feli, és visszatért a főzéshez - de te most inkább csak a sörödet fogd, az úgyis hideg. Meg nem akarom, hogy bármi másodat is megégesd… Akarom mondani, nehogy a másik kezedet is megégesd, meert… egy hétig nem tudnál semmit csinálni, és eléggé unatkoznál, gondolom…- Feli jobbnak látta, ha befogja. Eddig minden erejével azon volt, hogy lenyűgözze Ludwigot a konyhai magabiztosságával, a főzőtudományával, de az előbbi után minden önuralma elszállt. Úristen, Ludwig erős kezét az ölében tartott! Igyekezett csak a főzésre koncentrálni. De Ludwig nem bírt nyugton megülni a fenekén, egy idő után újra körülötte sündörgött. Beállt mögé, és nézte mit csinál. Feliciano majdnem levágta a saját ujját, annyira zavarta, hogy szinte nyakában érezte a férfi leheletét. Illetve nem is zavarta… teljesen elvonta a figyelmét. Ludwig nekiállt megteríteni, karjával folyton folyvást súrolta a másik férfi karját, oldalát, ahogy a tányérokat szedegette. Az őrületbe fogja kergetni!

Ahogy elkészült az ebéd, Feli lement szólni a többieknek, de senki nem hallotta meg. Amikor Ludwig ment le, rögtön kipattant mindenki a kabinból, és libasorban a konyhába mentek. Nevetgélve, jóízűen fogyasztották el az ebédet, és Felire csak úgy záporoztak a dicséretek. És most először nem veszekedtek, legalább egy teljes óráig. A kaja összehozta az embereket. Talán mégsem volt olyan hülyeség ez az út.


	5. Chapter 5

Az ebéd végeztével mindenki elégedetten dőlt hátra, és ez kitartott… nagyjából kerek négy percig. Ugyanis ekkor Francois elhatározta, hogy hogy ő kifekszik napozni, és lemegy a fürdőnadrágjáért, de a többiek rögtön nekiestek, hogy biztosan valaki szobáját akarja elfoglalni, és valakinek le kéne mennie vele, persze olyannak, aki el is bír vele. Hirtelen minden szem a kigyúrt Ludwigra meredt.

\- Azt leshetitek! Kicsit sem vagyok kíváncsi Francoisra, ahogy átöltözik - rázta a fejét határozottan. Még a gondolattól is kirázta a hideg.

\- De nem kell bemenned a kabinba vele, csak ne engedd be a többibe!- magyarázta neki Alfred. Feltűnő módon Arthur, Antonio, és Lovino mélységesen csendben voltak, Ők titokban azért szurkoltak, hogy Francois átcuccoljon… bárhova máshova. Lovino még azt sem bánta volna, ha egyenesen a tenger fenekére költözik, ugyanis ez alatt a röpke pár óra alatt már most akkora kupit csinált a kabinban, mintha egy éve itt lettek volna, ráadásul a kabinban legalább három tornádó is végigsöpört volna. A gatyái szanaszét hevertek, a fogkrémje a földön gurgulázott, az egyik (már koszos) pólója meg az egyik emeletes ágy sarkán lógott. A számára kijelölt kis polcon összesen két dolog állt művészi műgonddal elrendezve: a palack bora, meg a napszemüvege. Pedig szinte nem is volt a kabinban! Végig a másik két kabin ajtaja előtt ácsingózott, és várta, hogy valaki elég figyelmetlen legyen, hogy beengedje.

\- Oh, mon Dieu! Semmi szükség kísérgetni, át tudok öltözni egyedül is- tette a kezét színpadiasan a homlokára a francia.

\- Nem attól félünk, hogy ne tudnál átöltözni – kezdte Matthew- Pláne, hogy már most nem abban a ruhában vagy, amiben jöttél. Mi csupán attól félünk, hogy ezt a tevékenységedet valamelyik másik kabinban végzed… és ott is maradsz.

Erre mindenki megértően bólogatni kezdett.

\- Na jó, ez már több a soknál- állt fel Ludwig, és karon ragadva a franciát, levonszolta a kabinokhoz, és belökte a középsőbe.

\- Igyekezz!- kiabálta be.

Ezzel sikeresen le is zárta az incidenst. A délutánt mindenki a fedélzeten töltötte. Francois ígéretéhez híven napozott, és csak kétszer próbált meg lelopózni a kabintérbe, de mindkétszer elállták az útját. Kiku és Yao valami unalmas könyvet olvastak, és fejezetenként megbeszélték. Feli először hozzájuk csatlakozott, de pár perc után megunta. Ezután lefeküdt a Francois melletti napozóágyba, de a francia nekiállta győzködni, hogy vegye le az ingét, mert így semmit sem barnul, amúgy is olyan kis sápadt, meg, ha már itt van, igazán bekenhetné a hátát napozóolajjal. Ettől Feli úgy megijedt, hogy inkább testvére védelmét vette igénybe, és nemes egyszerűséggel elbújt a háta mögé. Miután a bátyja kiosztotta a franciát, hogy húzzon a fenébe, ne zaklassa az öccsét, és ráadásul ne perverzkegyen már nyilvánosan, Feli végre megnyugodott és leült a rögtönzött pingpongasztal mellé, amin a testvére Antonióval játszott, de Lovino harmadik hisztije után ebbe is beleunt. Persze, a bátyja minden vereség után meggyanúsította Antoniót, hogy csalt, és nem érvényes az a meccs.

\- Rendben Corazón, legyen, ahogy akarod- rázta meg a fejét nevetve Antonio, de azért titokban Felire nézett, és a szemeit forgatta. Ezután Feli innen is tovább állt, megnézte mit csinálnak az ikrek és Arthur. Közelebb ment hozzájuk, és nézte a fura, számára ismeretlen kártyajátékot, majd amikor végeztek egy körrel, leült melléjük.

\- Beszállhatok?

\- Persze - vont vállat Alfred- ismered a szabályokat?

\- Nem- rázta meg a fejét nevetve Feli- Őszintén szólva azt sem tudom, milyen játékot játszatok. De jó mókának tűnik.

Így hát az ikrek bevezették szegény, ártatlan Felit a póker világába. Egy röpke óra múlva végre sikerült is megértenie, és már túl is voltak kettő könnyű, nyílt lapos játszmán, amikor Arthur felállt.

\- Hozok valami innivalót. Kértek ti is?- mindenki kért, úgyhogy ő elvonult a konyha felé, de Feli háta mögül még egyet az ikrekre kacsintott. Egy kör múlva Arthur még mindig nem tért vissza, és látszólag nem is szándékozott.

\- Ez unalmas- szólalt meg Alfred- nem pörgetjük fel kicsit?- kérdezte és szemében huncut tűz villant. Ikertestvére ugyanilyen arccal bólogatott.

\- Mire gondoltatok?- kérdezte félénken Feli.

\- Hááát…

Pár körrel később Feliciano harminc dollárral, és egy pár zoknival lett szegényebb. Kifosztva és éhesen ment el a konyhába, ahol Arthur épp egy újságot olvasgatott.

\- Jót játszottatok?- kérdezte, amikor Feli felkapott egy almát, de arckifejezése elárulta, hogy tudott a cselről. A fiú jobb híján kiöltötte rá a nyelvét, és sértődötten továbbállt, de hallotta a háta mögött Arthur kuncogását. Megbántva kullogott át a fedélzet másik felére, távol a többiektől. Vajon mikor eszelhették ki? Hiszen nem tudhatták előre, hogy csatlakozik majd hozzájuk, és utána nem volt alkalmuk megbeszélni. Valószínűleg még estig duzzogott volna, ha a fedélzet másik felére érve három napozóágy társaságában meg nem pillantotta volna Ludwigot. Aki épp ott edzett. Póló nélkül.

Feli lefagyott, mozdulni sem tudott, csak bámulta a neki háttal felülésező férfit, ahogy a napfény megcsillant aranyszőke haján, és vékony izzadságcsíkok csorogtak le izmos hátán és karjain.

Feli leejtette az almáját. Ludwig a zajra hátrakapta a fejét, és csak annyit bírt kinyögni:

\- Hát te…?

\- Én… én, csak egyedül akartam lenni kicsit, de i- igazán nem akartalak zavarni, mmár megyek is…

Ludwig rátámaszkodott az egyik kezére, és enyhén lihegve nézett át rá a válla fölött.

\- Nem zavarsz, egyáltalán nem. Maradj csak nyugodtan, sőt, ha akarsz, akár csatlakozhatsz is…

Ludwig már órák óta itt volt, és feltételezte, hogy ez senkinek sem tűnt fel. Zavarta a hangzavar, nem volt hozzászokva ennyi emberhez egész nap maga körül, és egy kis egyedüllétre vágyott. Az edzéssel ki akarta szellőzetni a fejét, hogy tudjon másra is gondolni, ne csak… De most, hogy Feli hirtelen itt termett, egyáltalán nem bánta. Egy pillanatig nem is tudta, mit mond, csak hebegett-habogott. Várjuk csak, mit is mondott? Hogy csatlakozzon hozzá? Fejben szidta magát, amiért ilyen ökör. Miért akarna egy lötykölődő hajófedélzeten vele izzadni? Ráadásul ez teljesen úgy jött le, mintha gyengének tartaná a fiút. És bár az tényleg nem volt olyan izmos, mint ő, volt valami édes a szálkásan izmos karokban, ahogy a fiú összekulcsolta maga előtt és hosszú, vékony ujjaival malmozott. De legnagyobb meglepetésére Feliciano kedvesen elmosolyodott, és bólintott.

\- Persze, szívesen. Csak- kezdte a nyakát dörzsölgetve- én… nem tudom, hogyan kell.

\- Hát akkor gyere, segítek.

És mielőtt észbe kaptak volna, már Ludwig Feli fölött állt, és épp a szakszerű fekvőtámasz lépéseit mutogatta, és magyarázta. De Feli keze annyira remegett, hogy Ludwig segített neki, kemény kezeivel a fiú vékony karjait fogta, és nagyon, de nagyon kellett koncentrálnia, hogy még a végén a hasára ne ejtse azt.

\- Nem bírom- nyöszörgött Feli, akinek már ez a hat (nagyban Ludwig erejének köszönhető) fekvőtámasz is több volt, mint az átlagos évi adagja. Ezután Ludwig segített feltenni a fiú lábát a korlátra nyújtáshoz, majd amikor Feli éppen elborult volna, a derekánál fogva kapta el. Érezte a póló alatt feszülő vékony, szálkás hasat, ahogy a fiú minden levegővételére süllyed és emelkedik. Egy pillanattal tovább maradt ott a keze, mint kellett volna, és úgy kapta el, mintha a fiú izzó parázsból állna. Remélte, Feli nem vette észre. Viselkednie kell! Enyhén remegett a keze, amikor Feli gerincére fektette a tenyerét, bal kezével finoman kitámasztva az oldalát, és elkezdte lefelé nyomni. Ludwignak tátva maradt a szája, amikor a fiú csak enyhén sziszegve, de rögtön elérte a lábujját. Vajon mitől ilyen hajlékony? De mielőtt ezt megkérdezhette volna egy nagyobb hullám dobott egyet a hajón, ők pedig hátraestek. Feli egyenesen Ludwig mellkasára esett, aki automatikusan a fiú derekára tette a kezét, hogy az tovább ne guruljon, ezért együtt csúsztak még egy métert. Egy pillanatra összenéztek, az arcuk nagyon közel került egymáshoz, túl közel. Mindketten céklavörös árnyalatot vettek fel, és egy pillanat alatt felugrottak, majd Ludwig egy pici habozás után se szó, se beszéd, lelépett. Feli letelepedett az egyik napozóágyba, és még mindig vörös fejjel, vigyorogva meredt maga elé

Nagy valószínűséggel elaludt, mert már szürkület volt, amikor a bátyja a vállát rázta. Igazából nagyon fázott, de észre se vette.

\- Mi az?- nyújtózkodott, nagyot ásítva.

\- Késő van, épp vacsorához készülődünk-rángatta Lovino.

\- Szuper, mit eszünk?

\- Nem tudom. Arthur főzött.

Erre a hírre kicsit félve ment a konyha felé, aholis bekövetkezett mindaz, amitől mindenki tartott; Arthur nem csak teát, és kifőtt tésztát szolgált fel, hanem valami húst sütött krumplipürével és valami zöldségnek hívott rakással. Az ikrek már rutinosak voltak, és napszúrásra hivatkozva lementek a kabinba vacsora nélkül. Persze már előre betáraztak, egy rakat gyümölcsöt hordtak le, és boldogan szegették a kabinjukban.

Feli optimista lelke kettétört aznap, mert bár úgy állt hozzá, hogy egy ennyire egyszerűnek tűnő valamit nehéz ehetetlenre elkészíteni, Arthurnak mégis sikerült. Ő fogyasztotta egyedül jóízűen a vacsorát, és még meg is dicsérte magát, hogy ez különösen jól sikerült. Mivel már a gyomorrontás garantált volt, nem ábrándították ki ebből a tévhitből, csak a háta mögött egyöntetűen megszavazták, hogy Arthur többet a konyha közelébe sem mehet.

A hasfájás sikeresen kiütött mindenkit pár órára, és olyan este kilenc körülre állt helyre a rend, amikoris eszükbe jutott, hogy le kéne zuhanyozni, mert az egész napi kabinban való szaunázás után enyhén szólva szaglottak. Ezzel nem is lett volna baj, mert Kiku - az első- három percen belül tisztán, üdén, maga után tiszta fürdőszobát hagyva pizsamaként használt sötétkék alsónadrágban tért vissza. Utána Alfred furakodott be, akire negyed óra után úgy kellett rászólni, hogy ha nem húz kifelé azonnal, Matthew bemegy és kirángatja, és mivel ismerte ikertestvérét, rögtön el is zárta a vizet.

Ámde Francoissal más volt a helyzet, mert két óra kőkemény, maratoni könyörgést úgy eresztett el a füle mellett, mint a friss tavaszi szellőt. A többiek már azon voltak, hogy valakinek be kéne mennie, és mivel senki sem volt kíváncsi a meztelen franciára, ezért a bátor jelentkezőnek csak a vécét kellett volna lehúznia, hogy Francoisra egy ideig csak jéghideg víz zúdulhasson. Csak éppen a bátor jelentkező maradt el…

\- Menjél be te!- lökött egyet Lovino Arthuron.

\- Dehogy megyek! Fiúk!- kiabált segítségért, de azon bezárkóztak a kabinjukba. Átnézett segítségért a másik oldalára, de az a kabinajtó is záródott. Ezt egymás között kellett megoldaniuk. De Arthur pechére Antonio kiállt Lovino mellett, és követelték tőle, hogy hamár miattuk kell itt lenniük, oldja meg.

\- De… de mi van ha… látok valamit, amit nem szeretnék?- aggályoskodott, amikor belátta, hogy nincs remény. Végül csukott szemmel nyomta le a kilincset, miközben másik két szobatársa hátulról bíztatta. A fürdőbe lépve forróság csapta meg, és egy nagy gőzburokban találta magát. A víz hangosan csobogott, Francois pedig ugyanilyen hangosan nyekergett franciául. Nesztelenül megkereste a vécét, kezét a fém lehúzókára tette, és… olyan gyorsan rohant ki, miután megnyomta, hogy egy gepárd is megirigyelte volna.

-ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!- hallatszott a fürdőből, és egy pillanattal később kirontott a habos fejű, meztelen Francois, franciául üvöltözve, hogy „ezt még megbánjátok" és „rohadjatok meg", majd miután futott pár kört és sikeresen összevizezett mindent, eszébe jutott, hogy még meztelen, ráadásul épp a zuhanyzás közepén tart, így ugyanezzel a lendülettel visszarobogott, és a célzást megértve, két percen belül elzárta a vizet.

Éjfélre már mindannyian tisztán feküdtek az ágyukban, és a nagy meleg miatt, mindenki egységesen csak egy alsónadrágot választott pizsamául. Feli szíve legalább három percre megállt, amikor meglátta a fekete boxerben feszítő, vizes hajú Ludwigot belépni a szobába, és úgy érezte, órákig tudná nézni, ahogy a kósza vízcseppek végigfutnak a kidolgozott izmokon. Bár a csapatból senki sem panaszkodhatott, még neki is voltak halvány kockakezdemények a hasán, de a szőke férfiről messziről sütött, hogy minden porcikája kőkemény. Éppen ezért, Feliciano életében először, csak nagyon nehezen tudott elaludni.

Álmában a nagymamája konyhájában ült, és nézte, ahogy az asszony ebédet főz. Kiskorától kezdve ez volt az egyik kedvenc elfoglaltsága, mert a nagyija mindig mesélt közben valamit. Most a mese azonban elmaradt, az anyóka főzött, és csak nagy sokára nézett rá Felire.

\- Az a Ludwig nagyon helyes fiatalember- mondta, rákacsintott az unokájára, majd elfordult, hogy, megkevergesse a levest. Feli rákvörösen, és lefagyva nézett a nagyijára, meg akarta kérdezni tőle, hogy ezt hogy érti, de az álom lassan kezdett szertefoszlani.

Feli a kabinszobában ébred, és álmosan kikászálódott az ágyából. Szerencsére a pici kabinablakot nem lehetett eltakarni, így beszűrődött annyi holdfény, hogy ne rúgjon bele semmibe, a fürdőszobába menet. Amikor elvégezte a dolgát, valami furcsaságra lett figyelmes: mintha becsukta volna maga mögött az kabinajtót, de most tárva nyitva állt. Óvatosan ment vissza, lenézett az ágyára… de az már foglalt volt. Fransois olyan édesdeden aludt benne mintha nem épp az előbb szökött volna át. Feli egy pillanatig hezitált, majd lehajolt, és megrázta a férfi vállát, de az csak átfordult a másik oldalára. Nem tudta, mit tegyen, nem akart átmenni Francois üres ágyába. Zavartan nézett körbe, csak egy ötlete maradt: segítséget kér. Halkan odament Ludwig ágyához. A férfi kitakarózva aludt az oldalán, kifelé fordulva. Olyan békésen aludt, az arcán nyoma sem volt a szokásos szigornak, olyan volt, mint egy édes gyermek. Egy nagyon kigyúrt gyermek. Feli pár percig csak nézte: olyan gyönyörű látvány volt a holdfényben, hogy kedve lett volna lefesteni. Aztán remegő kezét óvatosan a férfi izmos vállára tette. Meglepően puha volt a bőre.

-Ludwig- súgta.

A férfi álmos szemekkel nézett fel Felire, amitől az majdnem elolvadt, de azért halkan folytatta.

\- Kimentem a mosdóba, és mire visszaértem Francois elfoglalta az ágyam, és nem hajlandó elmenni. Gondoltam arra, hogy akkor átmegyek az ő ágyába, de…

\- Ne menj át!- Mondta Ludwig, majd leugrott az ágyról, odament Feliéhez és megkocogtatta Francois vállát.

\- Menj el!

Erre a francia ugyanúgy reagált, mint Feli kérésére, szóval Ludwignak nem maradt más választása, egy szépen ívelt mozdulattal elkapta és kipenderítette a kabinból, majd még a zárat is ráfordította. Feli kezébe nyomta a földre esett paplant, és megvárta, amíg a fiú visszafekszik, csak azután mászott be ő is a sajátjába.

\- Jó éjt Ludwig- súgta halkan a fiú.

\- Jó éjt, Feli –súgta vissza Ludwig gyengéden. Feli biztos volt benne, hogy most hívta őt először a nevén.

Francois álmosan támolygott a folyosón, nem értette miért nem vált be a csel. Bement a saját szobájukba, és a fáradtságtól bedőlt az első ágyba, amit meglátott. Teste egy másik meleg testhez ért, és az ágy tulaja, fel nem ébredve, mit sem sejtve szorosan hozzábújt a jövevényhez. Francois már félig aludt, amikor átvette kezét a puha testen, és nem érdekelte, hogy a kellemes illat, amire elaludt, kihez tartozott.

Csak reggel derült ki, hogy szerencsétlenségében Arthur mellé sikerült befeküdnie…


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur mindig is rajongott az unokaöccseiért. Ugyan nagy volt a korkülönbség közte és a bátyja között - mintegy tizenöt év- mégis mindig vállvetve néztek szembe mindennel, pláne szüleik korai elvesztése után, így nem is volt kérdés, hogy ő lesz az ikrek keresztapja, noha ezzel el is nyerte a legfiatalabb keresztapa címet-, mert csupán tíz éves volt. Egyszerre volt csodálatos és szörnyű ez az időszak, mert a szülés közben az ikrek édesanyja, Arthur bátyjának életre szóló szerelme meghalt. Arthurnak ekkor korán fel kellett nőnie, támogatnia összetört bátyját, és besegíteni a csöppségek gondozásában. De a világ minden kincséért sem cserélte volna el koravén serdülőkorát, mert így láthatta felnőni a két kisfiút. Arthur nyolc évig élt velük mielőtt kiélvezve nagykorúságának első hónapjait, elköltözött. Igaz, csak két utcányira jutott, és minden nap átment a fiúkhoz, segített házit írni, és takarítani, de élvezte a függetlenséget. De nem sok ideje volt az egyedüllétre, három hónappal a költözés után a bátyját-, aki egy személyben volt Arthur legjobb barátja, példaképe és pótszülője- a csúszós januári utakon egy gyorshajtó elgázolta. Ő ott maradt a két nyolcéves, árva fiúval, akik több szörnyűséget éltek meg, mint szabadott volna. Nehéz időszak volt, rettentő nehéz. Ugyan eddig is komoly részt vállalt a nevelésükben, de hirtelen minden a nyakába szakadt. Leginkábba főzéssel akadt dolga, amit sosem tudott megtanulni igazán, így szegény gyerekek mindig mirelit és rendelt kaján éltek volna, ha Arthuron múlik. Még szerencséje volt, hogy az egyetem elején megismert közeli barátját a gyerekek gyorsan elfogadták, pótapjuk segítőjeként. A francia férfi levette a piciket az ínycsiklandozó ételekkel, és vicces akcentusával. Francios bácsi, ahogy Alfred és Matthew hívták (ők még Arthurt is bácsizták), sokat maradt náluk. Szinte családtaggá vált, egészen addig, amíg a fiúk 14 évesek nem lettek és fel nem bukkant életükben először a szerelem. Szerencsétlenségükre egy és ugyanazon lány képében. Ekkor ugyanis Francois úgy ítélte meg, hogy a magabiztos, megnyerő Alfred esélyesebb a kiszemelt lány kegyeiért, mint félénkebb, érzelmesebb testvére. Azt tanácsolta a fiúnak, hogy a testvére háta mögött, nem törődve annak érzéseivel, csapjon le a lányra. Persze Alfrednak az indulás előtti pillanatban megszólalt a lelkiismerete, és otthon maradt. Elmondta az egészet Arthur bácsinak, aki ezzel a lendülettel és nagy hanggal kipaterolta Francoist a házból, és az egész életükből. Amikor később a francia férfi ugyanahhoz az irodához ment dolgozni, mint Arthur, az úgy tett mintha soha nem ismerték volna egymást. Amikor a fiúk is idejöttek, ugyan vonakodva, de ők is így tettek.

Reggel Alfred arra ébredt, hogy borzasztóan fájt a feje. Rögtön felverte Matthiet, hogy nincs-e egy aszpirinje. Mivel nem volt, szépen kikászálódott az ágyából, átvánszorgott Arthur bácsiék kabinjába, és kopogás nélkül lépett be. Viszont arra a látványra, ami bent várta, igazán nem számított. Arthur bácsi az ágyában feküdt, de nem volt egyedül. Francois karjaiban durmogott édesdeden. Alfrednak azonnal elmúlt a fejfájása, és leesett az álla. Soha, senkinek nem mondta el, még Matthew sem tudott róla, de egyszer már látta őket így. Még anno, amikor Francois bácsi sokat volt náluk, egyszer hajnalig tartó Harry Potter – maratont tartottak, és Francois ott aludt náluk. De reggel, amikor Alfred bement Arthur bácsi szobájába, hogy jelezze, felébredt, és ezzel elkezdődött a nap, azt Franciossal összegabalyodva találta. Mint akkor, most is szépen lassan kihátrált, de most átfutott testvéréért. Az először értetlenkedett, de ahogy odaértek, kőszobor módjára ledermedt. Perceken keresztül bámulták az együtt alvó férfiakat, és mivel ezzel a módszerrel gyerekkorukban is gyakran felébresztették nagybátyjukat, az most is megérezte, és lassan kinyitotta a pilláit. Meglátta a fiúk furcsa grimaszát, majd megérezte a köré fonódó karokat. Lassan, szinte félve emelte tekintetét a karok tulajdonosára. Francois arra ébredt, hogy Arthur ordít, ő pedig leesik a földre.

Aznap komor hangulatban telt minden. Se Arthur, se Francois nem volt hajlandó beszélni róla, és egész nap kerülték egymást. Csak szürkületkor, amikor már mindenki lement a kabinokhoz, akkor voltak hajlandóak megbeszélni.

-Mégis mi a fene volt ez?- sziszegte a fogai közt Arthur elkapva Francois karját.

\- Hidd el, nem direkt volt –vonta meg a vállát a férfi és elnézett a távolba. Elég hűvös volt már, de a tenger csodaszépnek bizonyult ilyenkor. Dideregve nézett Arthur szemébe:

\- És mégis mit számít ez, mon amour?

\- Most mindenki azt hiszi rólunk, hogy…-kezdte még mindig idegesen suttogva, de Francois tőle szokatlanul csendes hangon szakította félbe:˛

\- Kit érdekel, ha azt hiszik?

\- Engem!

\- Miért? Régen téged sem érdekelt volna…- Francios hangja halk, szinte lemondó volt. Szemeivel a másik férfi szobormerev arcát fürkészte.

\- Azok az idők már elmúltak.

\- Olyan régen volt már, nem felejthetnénk el?- kérdezte szomorkásan a francia.

\- Nem. Egyiket sem.

\- Milyen egyiket sem?- húzta fel a szemöldökét Francois.

Arthur kínjában felnevetett, homloka gyöngyözött, de állta a francia ártatlan tekintetét. Állta, mert tudta, milyen hamis. Nem dőlhet be még egyszer ezeknek az égszínkék szemeknek. És tudta, amit tudott, mégha ezt nem is kötötte az orrára az elmúlt öt évben.

-Ne tégy úgy, mint aki ártatlan! Mindent tudok, és tudtam akkor is.

Francois a szemöldökét ráncolta. Fogalma sem volt, miről beszél a másik, de bölcsebbnek tűnt nem firtatni a dolgot. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve közelebb lépett a férfihoz és a gallérjánál fogva rántotta magához. Arcuk centikre volt egymástól, száját a férfi lehelete csiklandozta. Tekintetét a másikéba fúrta. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, nyert ügye van, amikor Arthur ajkai enyhén szétnyíltak.

Arthur teljesen lefagyott, és csak saját dübörgő vérét hallotta, A kezei tehetetlenül lógtak törzse mellett, a szája kiszáradt. De erősnek kellett maradnia. Így pár pillanat múlva alaposan megfontolva, halkan, de határozottan kezdett beszélni:

-Nem akarom, hogy része legyél az én, vagy a fiúk életének. Ha visszaértünk, azt akarom, hogy add be a felmondásodat, és költözz el a városból.

Sikerült ezeket a szavakat anélkül kimondania, hogy a hangja megremegett volna. Kihúzta magát Francois enyhült szorításából, és lement a lépcsőn. Bezárkózott a fürdőszobába, és nagyot sóhajtva a hátát az ajtónak vetette, majd lecsúszott a földre.

Francois még percekig úgy maradt, teljesen lefagyott. És talán öt éve először, de könnyek gyűltek a szemébe.

Az elkövetkező néhány nap csendesen telt. Mindenki felváltva főzött, kivéve Arthur, aki helyett mindig bevállalta valaki. A délutánonként mindenki a szokásos társaságával ütötte el az időt. Esténként azonban… Nos, ha más nem is, de egy haszna biztosan volt ennek a kis utazásnak. Ugyanis Alfred és Matthew hülyére keresték magukat. Jobb lévén, minden este mindenki együtt kártyázott, az ikrek legnagyobb örömére. A többiek meg voltak győződve róla, hogy valahogyan csalnak, Lovino minden este ki is verte miatta a hisztit, de nem tudták rájuk bizonyítani.

Unalmas hétköznapjaik sorát az a péntek délelőtt szakította meg, amikoris Ludwig olyan hangosan ordította el magát, hogy még a kapitány is megijedt.

-FELIIII?- de hangja nem mérgesen, sokkal inkább kétségbeesetten csengett. Feliciano úgy megijedt, hogy kiesett a napozóágyból, majd lélekszakadva rohant a hang irányába, egyenesen a konyhába. Ludwig temérdek koszos edény, enyhe füst és valami borzasztó, égett szag kíséretében állt a konyhában, és elveszve nézett megmentőjére. Először nem igazán tudta, kitől kérhetne segítséget, de amikor az egyik edény alól mérges lángnyalábok csaptak fel anélkül mondta ki a nevet, hogy gondolkodnia kellett volna. Persze, hiszen látta már milyen profi a konyhában, ő meg, hát, finoman szólva bénázott. Házi kolbászt akart készíteni, krumplival, de a hús teljesen elszenesedett, a krumpli pedig ehetetlenül sós lett.

Feli egy pillanatra ledermedt, aztán kitört belőle a hamisítatlan, őszinte kacagás. Olyan édes volt, ahogy ott piszkos kötényben, teljesen elveszve állt. Odament hozzá, még mindig nevetve, és finomat letörölte arcáról a lisztet. Hogy az hogyan került oda, arról fogalma sem volt, ugyanis az ételhez minden kellett, csak liszt nem.

Először is elzárta a gázt és felmérte a helyzetet, aztán homlokát ráncolva Ludwighoz fordult.

\- Ne haragudj, de… ez tulajdonképpen mi is akart lenni?

Ludwig arca lassan egy homár árnyalatában pompázott, és lányos zavarában megvakarta a tarkóját. Emiatt viszont a kötény mellett enyhén felcsúszott a pólója, és Felinek nagyon kellett kontrolálnia magát, hogy ne bámulja szájtátva a hívogatóan puhának tűnő testfelületet.

\- Házi kolbász krumplival- motyogta a szőke férfi. Hirtelen annyira elszégyellte magát, hogy nem is, mert Felire nézni, aki félve megközelítette a kolbásznak tervezett bűzös elszenesedett kupacot, és a biztosság kedvéért megböködte egy villával, hátha önálló életre kelt, vagy valami. De mivel ez a veszély nem fenyegette, megrázta a homlokát, és egy szépen ívelt mozdulattal beleöntötte a kukába, majd átgondolta a dolgot, és a serpenyőt is utána küldte. Biztos, ami biztos. Aztán megvizsgálta a krumplit. Mivel kifejezetten ehetőnek tűnt, megkóstolt belőle egy darabot. Kicsit szétfőtt, kicsit sós, de még fel lehet használni… valamire. Ludwigot odatolta a mosogatóhoz, és ő engedelmesen neki is állt az edényeket elsuvickolni. Feli kicsit hátrébb ment, keresett valamit, amiből gyorsan ebédet tud adni a többiek elé, mert már eléggé közeledett az ebédidő. Pár percig csak nézte Ludwigot, ahogy dolgozik. Kifejezetten jó látvány volt, szívesen elnézegette volna még egy darabig, de abban a pillanatban belépett Lovino, aki eredetileg csak szomjas volt, de ahogy meglátta a testvérét azzal a férfival, ráadásul Feli rögtön elvörösödött, kapkodta kicsit a fejét köztük, aztán leült és mereven bámulta őket.

\- Hát ti?- kérdezte Lovi.

\- Főzünk – felelte Feli szűkszavúan, és felrakott egy adag tésztát.

\- Ahha- mondta Lovi mindent tudóan- kettesben?

\- Ööö… Én bénáztam, és Feliciano segít, mert egyedül nem boldogulok.

\- Ahhha- nyugtázta Lovino, de ettől függetlenül ott maradt - És mi lesz a kaja?

\- Krumpli- mondta Ludwig tömören.

\- Már megint? Szerdán is azt csináltál…- majd a bajsza alatt, amikor azt hitte, hogy senki sem hallja, valami olyat motyogott, hogy „krumplibuzi"…

\- Bocsi a tesóm miatt… kicsit zizi- súgta oda Feli Ludwignak, aki ezért megajándékozta ritka mosolyai egyikével.

\- Semmi baj. Köszönöm a segítséget!

Ebéd után minden a megszokott rendben ment. Szombat reggel Francois egy szál alsógatyában és egy össze nem gombolt ingben rántottát pakolt a felvánszorgó, kávét követelő zombiknak, magyarán a munkatársainak, amikor a héten először talán, de meglátogatta őket a matrózfiú.

-Jó reggelt emberek! A kapitány üzeni, hogy pár óra múlva elindulunk visszafelé, és nagyjából holnap este nyolc körül érünk vissza.

Erre a hírre néhányan elszontyolodtak, néhányan viszont fellélegeztek. Arthur például ez utóbbiak közé tartozott. Francois látványa hiányos öltözetben eléggé felkavarta, főleg a gyomrát. Ez az egy hét a feje tetejére állította a világát, de legfőképp a szívét. Alig várta, hogy ennek az egésznek vége legyen, és minden visszakerüljön a rendes kerékvágásba. Este úgy hajtotta álomra a fejét, hogy tudta, most utoljára kell ilyen közel lenniük egymáshoz, mielőtt Francois végleg eltűnik az életéből.

Éjfél körül járhatott az idő, amikor szinte vezényszóra mindenki egyszerre zuhant ki az ágyból, akkorát dobott a víz a hajón, majd, csakhogy biztosan mindenki felébredjen, ezt egy hatalmas mennydörgéssel koronázta meg a természet.

\- Mi ez?

\- Vihar van?

\- Úristen, mind meghalunk!

Másodpercek alatt kitört a pánik, és mindenki magára kapott valami ruhát, és Arthur felment beszélni a kapitánnyal. Három perccel később zihálva, csurom vizesen tért vissza.

-Ahhh ahh khapithány ahzt mondta, h- hogy ehhz nagy vihar, és menjünk fel a konyhába, mert ott biztonságosabb.

Furcsa mód, egész rendezetten fel tudtak menni és csak kicsit csapzottan ültek le a nagy ebédlőasztalhoz. Síri csöndben ültek és dülöngéltek, ahogy a hullámok elszántan támadták a hajót. Úgy dobálták, mint valami rongybabát, és a bent ülők az életükért küzdöttek, vagy legalábbis azért, hogy ülve maradhassanak. Várták, hogy csituljon a vihar, vagy legalább annyira nyugodjon le, hogy egy kávét tudjanak főzni, mert alig láttak ki a fejükből. De a vihar, ahelyett, hogy elállt volna, egyre inkább csak tombolt és zúzott. Feli összezárt szemekkel próbált megmaradni helyén, és minden villám csattanásától pluszban ugrott egyet. Másfél óra zötykölődés után nem tudta eldönteni, hogy érzi magát; mint aki egész estés horror maratonon, egy kiadós hullámvasutazáson, vagy legalább egy extrém futáson lenne túl. Még szerencse volt, hogy be volt szorulva bátyja, és Ludwig közé. Lovi ugyanúgy rettegett, mint testvére, annyira, hogy kivételesen nem lökte el Antonio kezét, amikor a térdét simogatva próbálta nyugtatni a fiút.

A helyzet egyre elviselhetetlenebbé vált, a hajó törékeny fémteste küzdött az elemi erőkkel, és kezdett alulmaradni. Az eső zuhogott, mintha dézsából öntenék, a villámok pedig egyre közelebb és közelebb csaptak le a hajóhoz. A kapitány mindent megtett, hogy megóvja mindannyiuk életét és olyan gyorsan próbált kievickélni a vihar gócpontjából, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, de a hatalmas hullámok mindannyiszor visszalökték, a sok irányváltoztatástól és menekülőút-kereséstől pedig már azt sem tudta merre megy. Egyszer csak a nagy igyekezetek közepette, a hajó hirtelen, megállt. Nekimentek valaminek. A kapitány gondolkodás nélkül lefutott a hajótest legaljába. Amikor kis elemlámpájával lement már majdnem térdig ért a víz. Léket kaptak. Felfutott és elzavarta a matrózt, hogy segítse az összes utast a mentőcsónakokba, és szálljon be ő is.

\- És maga?- kérdezte a matróz pánikolva.

\- Majd megyek- ezzel szinte kihajította a fülkéből és bezárta az ajtaját.

A konyhában mindenkin eluralkodott a rémület. Az előbb, mintha _nekimentek_ volna valaminek. Féltek, és nem tudták mitévők legyenek. Amikor hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, a matróz jött be csurom vizesen, arcán rémült tekintettel.

\- Süllyedünk! Mindenki a mentőcsónakokhoz!- kiáltotta, és előreszaladt, hogy leeressze a kis fa csónakokat.

Tíz ember annyira nem sok. De ha vészhelyzet van, és kitör a pánik, tíz ember hatalmas, veszélyes tömeggé válik. a hajón összesen négy mentőcsónak volt, melyeknek fele egy-egy nagy ponyvával volt letakarva, ami alatt túlélő felszerelés rejtőzött. Amikor az első csónak a hajó oldalához érkezett, mindenki egyszerre akarta megrohamozni. a matróz próbálta megőrizni a hideg vérét, de keze borzasztóan remegett. Próbált túlkiabálni mindenkit, de mivel ez sikertelennek bizonyult, egyszerűen belökött három embert a csónakba, és leeresztette őket.

\- Kezdjenek el minél messzebb evezni!- kiáltotta utánuk, majd a következő két hajónál is hasonlóképpen járt el. Az utolsó csónaknál már ő maga is beszállt, és elkezdte leereszteni magunkat, de a nyirkos láncon megcsúszott a keze, és a csónak a vízfelszínre zuhant. A becsapódás nem volt éppenséggel nagy, de ahhoz épp elég, hogy Arthur elveszítse egyensúlyát, és a vízbe pottyanjon…

A víz sötét volt és hideg. Nagyon hideg. Arthur leküzdve a kezdeti sokkot, újból átvette az uralmat teste fölött és rúgkapálni kezdett, de mivel úszni nem tudott, ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy gyorsabban kezdett merülni. Szemét csípte a sós víz, tüdeje szúrni kezdett. Küzdött, ahogy csak tudott, de az oxigénhiány egyre kevesebb lehetőséget hagyott neki. Végtagjai lefagytak, nem érezte mozognak e még. Olyan furcsán csendesnek tűnt minden. Tudta, hogy meg fog halni. A józanész azt diktálta, hogy mindenki mentse a saját életét. Már nem bírta tovább, a víz utat tört magának, és erőszakosan beáramlott az orrán, száján. Ennél fájdalmasabb talán csak a tudat volt, hogy mindjárt vége. Végtagjai elernyedtek, szemei kezdtek lecsukódni. Itt a vég. És mintha a halál kegyes lett volna hozzá, egy szép látomást küldött neki utolsó másodperceiben, és a látomás egyre közelebb húzódott hozzá. Kezeit a derekára kulcsolta és felfelé kezdte húzni. Arthur elveszthette az eszméletét, mert a következő pillanatban újra a viharoz égbolt alatt feküdt, háta a csónak kemény fájának préselődött. Fölötte egy szőke angyal hívogatta vissza az élők sorába… Várjuk csak! Ahogy kitisztult a kép a szőke angyal hirtelen Francoisvá változott, aki a mellkasát nyomogatta bőszen, majd lehajolt, hogy száját a szájára tapasztava lélegeztesse (legalábbis Arthur remélte, hogy tényleg csak azt akarta), de ettől Arthur úgy megijedt, hogy inkább felült, ezzel sikeresen felemelve a szőkét. Nekiállt köhögni, tüdejéből, gyomrából pedig visszajött a keserűvíz. Remegett, sajgott mindene, de határozottan élt, és ez volt a legfontosabb. Majd ahogy agya is újraindul, elkapta a francia férfi gallérját, és ijedt arccal megrázta.

\- A fiúk? Hol vannak a fiúk?!

\- Ne, aggódj, jól vannak, a szomszéd csónakban, mutatott a pár méterre tőlük lévő fa hajócskára, amiben az ikrek Yao segítségével küzdöttek a természet erői ellen.

Arthur kisimított a szeméből egy vizes tincset, és megtámaszkodott a csónak alján ahol az eső miatt több centi víz állt.

\- Srácok!- kiáltott a matróz felhívva a figyelmet a közelgő veszélyre, de elkésett. Egy hatalmas hullám úgy söpörte el a négy kis csónakot, mintha játékfigurák lennének.


	7. Chapter 7

A fiú percekig mintha a semmi közepén lebegett volna. Érezte, hogy _van, _de ez volt minden. Majd lassan, mint ahogy a nap bársonyos fényével egyre jobban bevilágítja az eget, úgy jutottak el agyáig az információk. A nap meleg sugarai lágyan simogatták az arcát, hűs szellő lehelt tengerízű csókot arcára, ujjai meleg, porhanyós homokba fúródtak. Várjunk csak, _homok_?!

Lovino egy éles levegővétellel úgy ült fel, mintha rugó pattintotta volna ki. Ettől persze azonnal megszédült, és visszaesett, szemét elvakította a nap, és nyöszörögve az oldalára fordult. Égett a tüdeje, lüktetett a feje és mindene fájt. Aztán egy pillanat múlva mintha fejbe kólintották volna, úgy jutottak eszébe az események. Vihar, dülöngélés, mentőcsónakok, hullám… Feli! Villámgyorsan feltérdelt, és térden állva, kezével a homokot kaparva nézett körbe. A tengertől mindössze két méterre feküdt, körülötte mindenütt törmelékdarabok. Pár méterre tőle egy erdősáv kezdődött, de perpillanat az érdekelte legkevésbé.

-FEELIII!- üvöltötte el magát. szeme nagyra nyílt a pániktól, fejében rosszabbnál rosszabb rémképek váltották egymást. Egy pillanatnyi habozás után futva indult el a part mentén. A tenger nyugodt morajlása, a hűs szél és egy parton futó, jóképű, fiatal férfi. Igazán idilli helyzet lett volna… ha a férfi nem félőrült módjára esett-kelt volna, közben egyre kevesebb szusszal testvére nevét ordibálva. A rekkenő hőség és az elmúlt események megtették hatásukat; Lovino pár perc futás után zihálva borult térdre. Szeme könnyektől csillogott, de erőnek erejével visszatartotta őket. Meg lesz Feli. Valahol itt kell lennie. Nem szabadott feladnia a reményt, nem szabadott összeomolnia. Mi van, ha a testvérének épp rá van szüksége, és ő előre siratja? Ez a gondolat menten talpra késztette, és ha nem is futva, de kitartóan ment előre öccsét szólongatva. Csak néha állt meg benézni egy-egy nagyobb törmelék, vagy kődarab mögé, és csalódottsággal vegyes megkönnyebbüléssel konstatálta, hogy a rejtekben nem Feli van. Persze, minden vágya az volt, hogy minél előbb megtalálja őt, de ez is jobb volt, minthogyha csak a kihűlt testét találná. Feli biztos életben van. Életben _kell_ lennie. Különben Lovino nem tudta volna, túlélte volna-e egyáltalán…

Órák óta csak ment, ment előre untalan, szakadt ruháját inkább levette, és a fejére tekerte, de már kezdett szédülni a hőségtől, majdnem szétrobbant a feje. Aztán egyszer csak az árnyékban mintha egy alakot pillantott volna meg. Nem tudta, igaz-e, hallucináció, vagy délibáb, de rohanni kezdett felé. Aztán hirtelen az alak is megmozdult, és felé indult. Erre Lovino úgy megörült, hogy figyelmetlenségében sikeresen orra bukott saját lábában. Mire feltápászkodott, Antonio piszkos, fáradt, de határozottan eleven alakja rajzolódott ki előtte. Eddig fel se tűnt neki, mennyire aggódott a többiekért, most azonban majdnem elsírta magát megkönnyebbülésében, ahogy a zöld szemű fiú nyakába borult.

-Jól vagy? Egyedül vagy? Nem láttad a többieket?- simogatta a hátát Antonio, majd gyengéden eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni, azonban a fiú szemeiben olyan kétségbeesést látott, amitől még ő is megijedt.

-Mi történt?

\- Ne… nem találom Felit.

\- Jól van, gyere, megkeressük. Csak előbb… - kezdte, és odament az árnyékba, ahol az előbb tanyázott, és felvett a homokból egy félig teli palackos vizet, amit nem rég talált- igyál!

Lovi szófogadóan bólintott és a szájához emelte a vizet. Eddig nem is vette észre milyen szomjas volt, csak amikor a torkán lecsorgott az ugyan már meleg, de jóleső folyadék. Egy pillanat alatt kiitta az üveg tartalmát, és hálásan nézett fel Antoniora, aki karon ragadta, és együtt indultak tovább.

Nagyjából tíz perce vánszorogtak a homokban, amikor hangokat hallottak. Lovi először azt hitte megőrült, és hallucinál, de biztos volt benne, hogy legfeljebb csinos csajok jelenének meg az ő hallucinációjában, nem az a két jómadár, akiknek a hangját hallotta.

-Ha történik valami a fiúkkal én megöllek! Esküszöm, megöllek!

-Hidd el, én is aggódom értük! Olyanok nekem, mintha a fiaim lennének!

-Ezt ki ne mondd még egyszer, hallod! Semmi közöd nincs hozzájuk! Évekkel ezelőtt elrontottad! Kétszer is!

-Még mindig nem tudom, miről beszélsz!

-Jaj, legalább ne hazudnál a képembe! Pontosan tudod, miről beszélek! Különben is a te hibád!

\- Mi az én hibám? Miért minden az én hibám? Ráadásul azt áruld el nekem, hogy a fenébe lehetne az én hibám a HAJÓTÖRÉS?

\- Ha nem vetted volna el az ügyfelem, akkor nem vesztünk volna össze, nem küldött volna a főnök egy hajóútra, és nem kötöttünk volna ki egy kibaszott szigeten, vagy akárhol is vagyunk!

Antonioék ekkor már rohantak feléjük, és akkor értek oda, amikor Arhur és Francois épp egymásnak estek volna, pontosabban Athur egy nagy uszadék fával próbálta fejbe vágni az üvöltve menekülő Francoist. Lovinot nem különösebben érdekelte, mi van velük, persze nem volt kedve két sírt megásni, de lelki ereje sem volt szétszedni őket, így hagyta, hogy Antonio avatkozzon be. A fiú közéjük állt, és emlékeztette őket, hogy meg kéne találni a többieket is, és ebben végre mindenki egyetértett. Immáron négyen indultak tovább.

Lovino minden lépéssel egyre kétségbeesettebbé vált. Persze örült, hogy már nem egyedül bolyong, de testvérét sehol sem találta. Energiája és reménye percről percre egyre rohamosabb ütemben fogyott, szeme előtt rémképek jelentek meg. Minden ágról vagy homokbuckáról ezt képzelte, testvére fekszik ott élettelenül, és teljesen tönkretette az idegeit. Egyszer Francois volt olyan szerencsétlen, hogy megkérdezze, miért tikkel a szeme, ez a bátor tett viszont majdnem az életébe került, mivel Lovi hangosan szitkozódva küldte el a jó édes anyjába és csak azért nem ugrott a torkának, mert Antonio elég gyorsan kapcsolt és hátulról szorosan átölelte, leszorítva ezzel a kezeit, és egérutat nyerve a francia férfinek, aki gyorsan eliszkolt Artur háta mögé.

Viszont ezzel a nagy hangzavarral sikerült felhívni magukra a figyelmet. A mellettük húzódó erdősávból furcsa, morgó hangokat hallottak, a levelek pedig egyre élénkebben mozogtak. Antonio védelmezőn kitette a kezét Lovi és a többiek elé, hogy lassan hátráljanak, majd gyorsan leintette Francoist, hogy meg ne merjen szólalni. A hangok egyre közelebbről hallatszódtak, és mintha… mintha egyszerre kettő lett volna. A fiúk lefagytak a félelemtől, mozdulni se mertek, ahogy a levelek már szabályos ütemben ringatóztak annak a valaminek, vagy _valamiknek_ lépéseitől… Lovino fejében ijesztőbbnél ijesztőbb csúcsragadozók képei jelentek meg, de egyáltalán nem akarta megvárni, hogy végül is melyikük szemelte ki őket vacsora gyanánt. Megszorította Antonio karját és halkan a fülébe súgta: „Háromra!". Azonban mielőtt kettőig is eljuthatott volna, hirtelen a bokrok sűrűjéből megjelentek…az ikrek?!

Nem is szimplán megjelentek, ünnepélyes belépő gyanánt egyenesen pofára estek a homokba. Arthur megkönnyebbülten felkiáltott, és hozzájuk rohant.

\- Úgy örülök, hogy látlak titeket! Nincsen semmi bajotok? A szívbajt hoztátok ránk- kezdte, miközben felsegítette őket. Közben kiderült, hogy azért estek orra, mert a kezük tele volt gyümölcsökkel. Közben Francois is odaért, és szorosan átölelte a fiúkat. Tekintete egy pillanatra találkozott Arthuréval Alfred válla fölött, aki szintén unokaöccseit fojtogatta szoros ölelésével. Olybá tűntek, mint egy boldog család… amíg Arthurban el nem fogyott a találkozás öröme, és korholni kezdte az ikreket.

\- Miért mentetek be az erdőbe? Ki tudja, milyen fenevadak vannak ott?! Ráadásul azt sem tudjuk milyen gyümölcsök ezek, mi van, ha mérgezők? Ja, várj, nem, ez mangó. Jó, akkor edd, de Matthew, igazán megmoshattad volna előtte. És különben is, mit tanítottam nektek, ha elvesztek mit kell csinálni? Na, mit?

\- Egy helyben maradni, és megvárni, amíg értünk jössz- felelték kórusban.

\- Ez tíz évvel ezelőtt lehet, hogy jó szabály volt, de már felnőttünk, és azt sem tudtuk életben vagy-e egyáltalán…- akadékoskodott Alfred, de Arthur félbeszakította:

\- Ne feleselj Alfred, különben szobafogság!- aztán rájött mit is mondott, és elszontyolodott. Hiszen ki tudja, milyen messze vannak otthonról, s hazajutnak- e egyáltalán. Szomorúan mosolyogva átölelte a fiúk vállát. Ők legalább megvannak. És immár hatan mentek tovább.

* * *

Lovino már nagyon kimerült volt, szeme le-le csukódott, csak Antonio támogatásával tudott talpon maradni, és akárhányszor aggódva kérdezte a fiú, hogy megálljanak-e pihenni, Lovi csak elküldte a fenébe, és határozottan elutasította. Ha beledöglik sem fekszik le úgy, hogy nem tudja egyetlen testvére él-e vagy hal-e. A nap lassan a horizont felé haladt, rózsaszínre, lilára festve az eget. A fény aranyhidat vetett a tenger halkan morajló tükrére, és egy utolsó, lusta csókot nyomott a fiúk arcára majd egyre mélyebbre süllyedve nyugovóra tért.

Lovi épp azon gondolkozott, hogy milyen rohadt nagy szigetre kerültek. Volt tőlük jó messzire pár hegy, melyek kimagasodtak a fák rengetegéből, és hiába mentek egész nap rendíthetetlenül, a hegyek nem igazán mozdultak. Kezdett lehűlni a levegő, ami kissé felébresztette a fiút, de kedélyállapota nem javult. „Szép lenne itt meghalni" gondolta. Alapból is elég gyakran kapta el depresszió, és ennyi idegeskedés után, mint rég nem látott barátot, ölelte keblére. Kezdett beletörődni, hogy elvesztette testvérét, kezdte feladni a harcot. Látképe széle kezdett elsötétedni. Még egyszer utoljára felnézett az égre, és készült átadni magát a boldog eszméletlenségnek…De az égen lassan vánszorgó égig érő füstcsíkot pillantott meg. Füst! Ahol füst van, ott van tűz, és ahol van tűz, ott emberek vannak! Egyből visszatért tagjaiba az élet, szemei nagyra nyíltak, és mintha ágyúból lőtték volna ki, futásnak eredt.

-Mit csinálsz?- kiáltott utána Antonio, aztán ő is meglátta a füstoszlopot, és utána iramodott ő is. Kifulladva látták meg a tűzrakást, körülötte két alak ácsorgott. Lovinak szúrt a tüdeje, nem kapott levegőt, de egyáltalán nem érdekelte, futott, rohant, mintha az élete múlt volna rajta. Feli! Ott kell lennie! Ahogy közelebb ért, látta, hogy Kiku integet nekik, majd hátrafordult odaszólni valamit a másiknak, aki épp leguggolt egy kupac valami mellé. Erősen lihegve ért Lovino egyre közelebb és közelebb. Lassan már kivette a guggoló alak szőke haját, és összetört benne egy világ. Ludwig? Hol van Feli? Legszívesebben nekiesett volna a torkának, ó hogy rohadna meg, ő itt van , mindenki itt van, csak az ő kisöccs…

Lovi megpillantotta, mi mellett guggol Ludwig. Egy pár csizma hevert a homokon. A csizma vékony lábakban folytatódott, és bár Ludwig eltakarta a test tulajdonosát, de Lovi tudta, kit fog látni mögötte. Lábai remegtek, minden lépésnél úgy érezte, cipője ólomból van, és kilométeres távolságokat kell megtennie. Ludwig felnézett rá, de nem állt fel. Lovi ellökte onnan és térdre esett testvére mellé, majd a vállánál fogva kicsit megrázta.

-Feli- suttogta maga elé. Olyan békés volt az arca, mintha csak a saját ágyában aludna. Lovino alig bírta róla elszakítani tekintetét, hogy kérdőn Ludwigra nézzen, aki már ugyan felállt, de nem mozdult mellőle.

-Lélegzik, de nem tudtuk felébreszteni. Yaot nem találtuk meg, de nem mentünk messzire, nem hagytuk egyedül Felicianot…

Mondott még valamit, de azt Lovino már nem hallotta. Megfogta testvére kezét és hálát adott mindennek ami csak létezik, hogy a testvére él.

-Minden rendben lesz- súgta inkább magának, mint eszméletlen öccsének.

Tekintetét könnyek sűrű fátyla homályosította el, és már nem érdekelte ha mindenki őt is nézi, szabad utat engedve a könnyeknek zokogva ráborult Feli mellkasára…


	8. Chapter 8

Egész nyugis volt így. Ludwig csukott szemmel, hanyatt feküdt a hűs homokon, ami enyhén besüppedt alatta. A levegő bizsergetően hűvös volt, de a férfi mégsem fázott, a tűz langymelege kellemesen átmelegítette fedetlen vállait. Csak feküdt, és hallgatott. Nem volt éppenséggel csönd, ezernyi hang szűrődött az éjszakába, mégis meglehetősen nyugodt volt. A tengermorajlásnak, a kabócák halk ciripelésének, a tűz pattogó ropogásának és a falevelek csendes zizegésének édes szimfóniájába csak néha-néha rondított bele valamelyik társának szuszogása és horkolása. Lustán emelgette pilláit, mázsás szemhéjai alól a csillagokra lesett, majd újra lehunyta szemeit. Fáradt volt, mégis, hiába feküdt már így órák óta, nem jött álom a szemére. Lassan éjfél körül járhatott. Legalábbis úgy saccolta, annyi lehet az idő. Persze, honnan is tudhatta volna. Nem volt nála óra. Hunyorogva automatikusan jobbra fordította a fejét, mint álmatlan éjszakáin annyiszor, hogy rápillantson az éjjeli szekrényén kéken világító órára, de csak homokot látott maga előtt. Csalódottan megrázta a fejét. Micsoda buta gondolat. Egy szigeten van. Egy rohadt szigeten. Itt nincs óra, éjjeliszekrény, ágy, sőt, még csak puha pulcsi, amit maga alá teríthetett. Nagyot sóhajtva az oldalára fordult. A háta mögül kiszűrődő fény hosszú, karcsú nyalábokban nyújtózott el a homokon, és egészen a tömött erdősáv széléig kapaszkodott el, gyengéden megsimogatta a talajra konyuló levelek szélét, de annál beljebb még a bátor kis fénysugár se mert merészkedni. Ludwigot kirázta a hideg. Nem, még csak elképzelni sem akarta, mi minden leselkedhet rájuk a lombok takarásából. Inkább gyorsan vissza is fordult és a tűz felé bámult. Nézte a vöröses-narancs pattogó lángokba bámult. A lobogásuk újabb és újabb formákat szültek, és a férfi olyan csodálattal és áhítatta nézte őket, mint egy kisgyermek. Évekkel ezelőtt is ugyanígy bámult a tűzbe, amikor telenként a család hegyi kis házának kandallója elé húzta a takaróját, és a szőnyegen elterülve lelte az álom.

Most is ez történhetett, mert amikor Ludwig legközelebb felpillantott, a lángok helyett már csak parázs maradt. Kidörgölte az álmot szemeiből és felült. Így azért már elég hűvös volt. Lassan felállt és a többiek mögé sétált, majd felkapott pár fadarabot. Szerencsére volt annyi esze, hogy ezeket idekészítse sötétedés előtt, mert bár nem vallotta volna be, nem szívesen mászkált volna egyedül a parton, hogy fahasábokat gyűjtsön. Visszament a tábortűzhöz, és csendesen örök kárhozatra átkozta Francoist, aki annyit mocorgott álmában, hogy Ludwig majdnem orra esett a lábában. Visszaült kiterített pulóveréhez és rátette a fadarabokat a tűzre. Egyet megtartott, és azzal piszkálta a többit, amíg az apró lángok fel nem kapaszkodtak friss áldozatukra, körbefonták, majd belémartak, és kék lánggal álltak neki elemészteni őket. Ludwig a kezében lévő fadarabot is társai után küldte, majd felemelte a pulcsiját a földről és elkezdte leporolni. Közben tekintete körbesiklott a többieken. Nem sokkal mellette Kiku hanyatt feküdt, kezeit szorosan teste mellé szorítva. Ludwig meg is mosolyogta, hogy még álmában is milyen makulátlan volt, mint mindig. Kiku lábánál, majdnem a táz közvetlen szélén kiterülve Francois tornázott álmában, ütemesen újra és újra belerúgva Arthur oldalába, aki csak nagyot horkantva hessegette el támadóját, mintha csak egy bosszantó szúnyog lett volna. Arthurtól nem messze persze az elmaradhatatlan ikrek terültek el, mint a nagyalföld. Antonio apró golyóvá gömbölyödött, és isten tudja miket motyogott spanyolul a bajsza alatt, de A férfinek volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy nem is igazán akarja tudni, miket beszél. Ludwig másik oldalán feküdt Feli, akinek a félig ráborult testvére szorongatta még mindig a kezét. Így, a többiek gyűrűjében egészen úgy festett mintha ő is csak aludna, szemhéja néha meg-megrebbent, karja libabőrös volt az éjszakai hidegben. Ludwig is fázott kissé, de ránézett a kezében tartott –immáron tiszta- pulóverre, és csak megrázta a fejét, feltérdelt és Felicianora terítette a ruhadarabot. Megdörzsölte a karját és közelebb húzódott az egyre inkább erőre kapó tűzhöz, és megpróbált aludni még egy kicsit, mielőtt felkel a nap.

Ludwig szeretett volna arra ébredni, hogy a hajnal első sugarai langyos csókot nyomnak arcára, vagy a kabócazizegés, tengermorajlás és madárdal édes hangjaira, esetleg arra, hogy a homok besüpped a keze alatt, sőt még az is megfelelt volna neki, ha a korai hűs szél összeborzolja a haját. Nem is tudta igazán, melyik lett volna a legjobb. De egyet tudott: hogy mire _nem_ akar ébredni. Határozottan nem akart arra kelni, hogy egy álmában motyogva tornázó, öntelt francia, az egyik gyakorlata közben nagy erővel fejbe vágja, majd levezetésképp a gyomrába boxoljon. Így történt, hogy Ludwig olyan morcosan kelt fel, mint még soha, és eldöntötte, hogy ha esetleg nem találnának élelmet, ki lesz az első, akit megsütnek. Duzzogva felült, és körbenézett. Az ikrek nyöszörögve próbálták valahogy lekapcsolni a napot, majd amikor belátták, hogy sajnos ez lehetetlen, morcosan felkászálódtak, és hunyorogva odaintegettek Ludwignak. A férfi oldalra pillantott az édesen szuszogó Felire. Lassan ébredezni kezdett a világ, de a fiú tovább szunyókált. Ludwig tudta, hogy ilyen körülmények között nagyon gyorsan magához kellene térnie, különben nem tudnak mit tenni érte. Egy kórházban, hozzáértő kezek között nem lett volna gond, de így még egy kis vizet sem tudtak neki adni. Ludwig szomorúan megrázta a fejét majd felállt és hozott még egy kis fát. Menet közben „véletlenül" egy nagyot belerúgott Francois combjába, aki erre hangosan felvisított, Ludwig pedig megmosolyogta ezt a hangot, és elindult a part mentén pár fahasábért. Mire visszatért, a többiek már mind felébredtek, és egykedvűen néztek maguk elé. Látszott rajtuk, hogy még nincsenek túl a reggeli kávéjukon, és azon gondolkodnak, vajon meddig kell nélkülözniük napindítójukat. Ludwignak az jutott eszébe, ha minden reggel ennyi morcos ember között kell majd felébrednie, előbb-utóbb biztos felköti magát. Vagy ezt a sok morcos embert.

Ő is leült a többiek közé, és csak bámult ki a fejéből. Most mihez kezdjenek? Üljenek egész nap a parton? Az kibírhatatlan lenne. Nagyot korgott a gyomra, jelezve, hogy a tegnapi egy szem mangón kívül nem evett mostanában. Valahonnan ételt kéne szerezniük. És vizet.

Mintha Kiku kitalálta volna gondolatait, egyszer csak felszólalt:

-Kell egy terv- mondta, mire minden szem rá szegeződött – Nem ülhetünk itt ölbe tett kézzel, amíg valaki ránk talál. A hajó két napja süllyedt el, már vissza kellett volna érnünk a szárazföldre, úgyhogy már biztosan el kellett kezdeniük a keresésünket. De addig is… szükségünk van vízre, élelemre, és valahogy észre kell vetetnünk magunkat.

Kikunak igaza volt, de elhallgatott. Úgy látszik, ennyi volt a mondandója, noha mindenki hevesen bólogatva bíztatta folytatásra. Ludwig kihúzta magát, és elővette a szigorú arcát.

-Ketten elmennek vizet keresni, ketten gyümölcsöket szednek, ketten fát gyűjtenek, és összeszednek minden használhatót, amit a partra sodort a víz. Konzerveket, ruhadarabokat, palackos innivalót. A maradék kettő pedig itt marad Felivel, vigyáznak a tűzre, és kirakják kövekből, vagy hínárból, vagy amit találnak, hogy S.O.S. Mindenkinek megfelel?

Természetesen nem volt ellenvetés, a terv mindenki szerint logikus volt, de amilyen könnyen megegyeztek a tervben, olyan nehezen jutottak dűlőre a csapatelosztás terén. Abban mindenki egyetértett, hogy Lovino a testvére mellett marad, de valahogy Francoist senki sem akarta magával vinni. Ő szívesen ment volna az ikrek valamelyikével, de Arthur ezért a kijelentéséért majdnem elindította a harmadik világháborút. Bár neki az sem igazán tetszett, hogy a fiúk ketten ellettek volna, valamiért egyiküknek sem fűlött a foga egy vérben forgó szemű, agyonféltő, paranoiás nagybácsival menni, de kénytelenek voltak ki kő-papír- ollózni, amiben, mint általában, most is Matthew nyert.

-Ezt mégis, hogy a fenébe csinálod?- akadt ki Alfred.

\- Úgy, hogy mindig az ollóval kezdesz- jegyezte meg csendesen ikertestvére, aki azt várta, mikor kezd el Alfred toporogni, vagy a földön fetrengve hisztizni, (amit ugyan tagadja, de legalább tizenöt éves koráig előszeretettel alkalmazott) viszont szerencsére ez elmaradt.

Matthew villámgyorsan csatlakozott Antoniohoz, és elindultak be az erdőbe valami élelmet gyűjteni. Alfred, nagybácsijával együtt a parton kerestek valami felhasználhatót. Kiku okosan nekiállt a segítséghívó feliratnak, így értelem szerűen Ludwigra és Francoisra jutott az ivóvíz keresés nemes feladata. Ludwig felkapta az összes üres műanyag palackot, amit eddig találtak, és elindult a fák közé.

\- Gyere!- lökte meg a francia férfit, aki láthatóan nagyon elsápadt, de nem me3rt5 ellenkezni, és remegve próbálta utolérni társát.

* * *

Alfred egy mukkot sem szólt nagybátyjához, Arthur pedig magában fortyogott, ki tuja épp min, úgyhogy néma csendben haladtak a parton. Menet közben egyre melegebb lett, így a fiú levette az ingét, és úgy mászkált. Arthur majdnem rászólt, hogy kenje be magát naptejjel, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy az nincs, és az miatt morgolódott tovább. Alfred próbálta elfoglalni magát menet közben; néha belegázolt a vízbe, vagy egy- egy szép kagylót csodált meg és hajította messzire. A legérdekesebb talán az volt, amikor egy pici rákot talált aki a homokban igyekezett a vízbe. A fiú épp lehajolt, hogy felvegye, de Arthur rászólt.

-Ne nyúlj hozzá!

-Mégis, miért ne?

-Mert meg fog…

-AÚÚ!

-…csípni.

Arthur mérgesen megcsóválta fejét amiért a fiú már megint nem hallgatott rá, és nagylevegőt véve már épp elkezdte volna leszidni, de aztán csak lemondóan legyintett egyet. Azt kívánta bárcsak ez lenne a legnagyobb baja…

* * *

Francois enyhén szólva be volt tojva. Nem azért, mert Ludwiggal kellett mennie, illetve nem _csak_ azért. A fák lombjai alatt, majdhogynem sötét volt, és ahogy a szél megrezegtette a faleveleket, mindig ijedten kapta fel a fejét, hogy vajon mi ugrik rá a fák rejtekéből. Ráadásul minden olyan zöld volt. Fa, fa, és még több fa mindenütt, egy idő után úgy érezte, mintha körbe-körbe mászkálna. Körbefordult, de mindent egyformának látott. Már nem is tuta honnan jött, és merre tart. De legalább Ludwig biztos tudja… Várjunk csak, hol van Ludwig?! Francois szívverése felgyorsult, érezte, hogy kezd bepánikolni,. Futva elindult valamerre, de sehol sem látta a férfit.

-LUDWIG!- üvöltötte torkaszakadtából. Mostmár úgy remegett, mint a nyárfalevél. „Mély levegő… Semmi, gond, semmi gond"- ismételgette magában, de mindhiába. Egyedül volt, és eltévedt az erdőben. Megpróbált lecsillapodni, nyugtatgatta magát, és már majdnem sikerült is neki, amikor egyszerre csak meghűlt a vér az ereiben. Mögötte megreccsentek a gallyak, és zörögni kezdtek a levelek. Ez most biztosan nem a szél volt, nem csak a képzelete játszott vele. _Valami_ határozottan közeledett felé…


End file.
